Coincidence By Fate
by xcookies x3
Summary: Edward is back and everthing is normal again.But,what happens when ExB find out their meeting was predestined and the Volturi made contact! Plus who's the vampire that is stalking Bella! Edella!
1. Visit

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters in here, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, author of Twilight!**

**This is my first fanfic and I dont know if its good or bad . **

**so please R&R and advice is always appreciated.**

**Chapter One: Visit**

* * *

BPOV

"Good morning my love."

My angel whispered into my ear as I slowly opened my eyes. I found Edward Cullen's, my savior, my love, and my life staring at me. He looked gorgeous, but then again he always looks gorgeous. Edward had saved me multiple times and I owe him my life. I would give everything up just to be with him, even my own existence.

"Good morning." I whispered back.

He lowered his head to where my cheek is, I blushed deep red. Edward seemed to notice this and chuckled lightly.

"You are adorable when you're embarrassed." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed wildly,"You love it when I blush don't you."

"yes."

He answered back, while lowering his face down in between my shoulders and neck and kissing it lightly.

I love the ways he kisses me, but there are times when I wish we don't have any boundaries blocking us. Apparently, Edward thinks that he will lose control and kill me, so he restrains himself in our physical relationship. We laid like that for a few minutes, while I bathed in Edward's kisses.

Finally I spoke," Edward, I need a human moment."

Edward stopped his kisses, but I heard a low groan come from him and smiled widely as I walked across the room to my toiletries. As I opened the door I turned around, "Stay." Edward laughed silently, "I wouldn't dare move," he answered as I closed the door smiling.

I took the fastest shower ever. I shampooed and conditioned my hair in less than 5 minutes and was out of the shower in 3. I dressed myself in under a minute, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth in 5 minutes. As I stepped out of the bathroom I was proud of myself. As I walked back to my room, I noticed that Charlie was leaving, "Bye Dad," I yelled down the stairs.

"Bye sweetie." Charlie answered back.

As he opened the front door, I opened my room and saw that Edward had not move one inch from where he was. He turned his head towards me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

* * *

EPOV 

As Bella closed the door, I let out a silent sigh. I hated when she was always from me, I was afraid that she might fall in the shower or trip on something on her way to the bathroom, she was very clumsy. I heard her close the bathroom door and was relieved she didn't hurt herself. I turned my head to the ceiling and started memorizing the patterns on the wall hoping it would help pass the time more quickly, it didn't help. Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

" Edward, it's Alice."

"hey"

"When are you getting back from Bella's house?"

"In a few hours."

"You seriously spend more time there than you do at home, but I can't blame you."I chuckled.

"Anyways, when you get back, go talk to Esme and Charlise, they want to talk to you."

"oh okay," I answered, while I wondered on what they might want to talk about.

I heard the other end go dead, and returned to stare at the ceiling to let time pass.

It seemed like forever when I finally heard the door open, I turned and saw Bella, "god, she looked so beautiful and radiant." I smiled at her.

* * *

BPOV 

I went back over to the bed and smiled back at Edward.

"Miss me?"

"terribly." He moaned and I laughed.

"I missed you too." I told him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and took me into a tight embrace. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but I didn't complain, I loved it when we were so close together. I didn't want the hug to end, but I heard my stomach growl, and I was positive that Edward heard it too. He chuckled and let go of me smiling.

"Is the human hungry?" He asked.

I blushed and nodded.

"Then we better get breakfast along the way." He said and before I even blinked I was in his arms. Edward has whisked me up and started heading for the door. I don't know how, but Edward opened the door without putting me down. I whined and complained the whole way down.

"Edward, Please let me walk on my own. I am not a baby." I complained.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, " You may not be a baby, but you are very clumsy, I can't take the chance of you falling when you're walking down the stairs, can I now?"

As he finished his sentence, we were already in the kitchen. He sat me down on the chair and motioned for me not to move a inch. Edward then headed over to my pantry and he took out some cereal and milk from the fridge. He combined the ingredients into a bowl and placed it in front of me and waved his hand to tell me to eat. He went to sit at the other end of the table and smiled as he waited. I knew that he loved to watch me eat.

As I took a bite, " What are we doing today?"

He paused for a moment as if he was wondering if he should tell me.

"We have to go see Charlise and Esme, apparently they wanted to talk to me."

"About?" I took another bite.

"We will find out won't we." He smiled

As I finished my breakfast and Edward took it to the sink, he came back as fast as before and lifted me again.

"Time to go." He smiled.

As he reached his Volvo, he opened the passenger door for me, I slid in and waited for him to reappear by my side. Not less then a second later he was there smiling. As he started the engine he switched on the radio and sped off going at least 100 miles per hour. We reached his house in 3 minutes and with no surprise Alice came running out to engulf me in a tight sisterly- hug.

"Bella!" She shrieked happily. I saw Edward flash a smile.

"Where is Esme and Charlise?" he asked smiling as he passed me and Allice.

"There in Charlise's office." He turned and saw his younger brother Jasper tell him.

"okay. Alice I leave Bella to you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I was stunned. Then I got my voice back, " I'm going to get you for this Edward Cullen!"

I could hear his musical laugh even if he was not in sight anymore. Finally Alice let go of me thanks to Jasper who calmed her down a bit. Then I heard Emment come out and he gave me a brotherly-bear hug.

"Bella!" I heard his booming voice.

"The hugs just don't do they." I managed to say.

"Of course not." Alice and Emment said in harmony.

"Hello Bella." Roselie said. Roselie seemed to accept me into the family now, we were actually talking, laughing, and sadly shopping together.

"Let her go already Emment." I was relived Jasper saved me.

"Sorry." Emment apologized to me.

I smiled and nodded my head telling him that I didn't mind. As soon as Emment let go of his botherly grasp on me, I swallowed in some air, I noticed that Alice, Jasper, and Roselie were laughing behind me.

"I didn't squeeze her that hard!" Emment complained.

I only smiled and regained my posture.

"So, why am I here?" I asked eagerly.

Jasper turned to Alice grinning, and Emment turned to Roselie grinning. Eventually, they ended back on me, they had wide smiles on their faces, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I sighed loudly.

"Oh, come on Bella, it's just a small surprise." Alice said.

"To you guys maybe, but remember how I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this on." Japser jumped in.

I groaned loudly and was instantly swung over Emment's shoulder as he carried me off.

"EMMENT!" I yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not onto we get there Bella, just be patient." Emment replied.

I tried to fight him and persuade him to put me down, but nothing was working. After 10 minutes of yelling, I could see that there was no persuading him so I gave up. But I do know that Emment, Alice, Jasper, and Roselie were in on something. Before I could think of what they were keeping from me, I felt a Emment losen his grip on me.

"We are here!" He nearly screamed happily.

As my feet touched the ground I looked up and saw it, the meadow, it is the one place that belonged to Edward and me. It was our meadow. The sun was just setting, so I could see the meadow in its complete beauty, with the wind rustling along the grass playing a soft harmony. As the song came to an end I turned around to look for Emment, but he was gone. Just as the sun sat, I saw a flicker of light appear behind the trees. I slowly walked towards it.

"what is that?" I asked myself.

Just as I was getting closer, something came out at me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling down on the soft, smooth, breezy grass. As I looked up, it was my angel beaming at me. I beamed back.

"hello there." He's velvet voice echoed in my ears as he gently kissed my forehead.

"hello." As I laid in his arms, with one of his arms behind my head on the grass and the other still at my waist.

"I missed you." He quietly whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too."

As I heard my angel chuckle, I was thinking how I ever went through life without his amazing voice.

"I have a surprise for you."

"ugh." I groaned.

I could hear his laugh as he picked me up and carried me from the grass to the where I saw the flicker of light.


	2. Proposal

**Disclamier: All characters in this story are Stephanie Meyers, but in the future I will add my own character, I still need to think of a name . **

**Whole chapter is in Bellas point of view, hope you like it and i know the title is a dead give-away. ENJOY**

**p.s. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2: Proposal**

As Edward and I approached the radiant light, I gasped. Around the meadow, there were lanterns everywhere and candles neatly arranged in a circle around us. In the center, I saw a table neatly decorated in red and white, and seated for two.

"Must be Alice's work." I said to myself.

As I peeked at Edward, I saw that he was memorized just as I was upon the scene. Then he turned and stared into my eyes.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"of course!"

He let out a low chuckle and he led me to the table and pulled out a seat for me.

"What a true gentleman." I stated amusingly.

"Why of course, Isabella dear, I was only raised that way."

I smiled and began examining the menu. On the table I found, spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread, salad, and vegetable soup.

" Alice really out done herself." I thought silently.

Edward saw me examine the food, and laughed.

"Are you going to eat or stare at it all day?" He asked holding back his laughter.

"Shut up, I'm going to eat it." I took some spaghetti, a meatball, and a garlic bread.

As I began eating I noticed Edward was staring at me as if he was in a trance.

"Stop staring at me! Makes me nervous when I eat."

"I'm sorry, it's just so interesting how you eat." As he returned to his trance.

"Edward Cullen I swear, if you keep staring at me I will force you to eat this garlic bread." I threatened.

Edward let out a chuckle, " oh my god! The garlic bread, I'll stop staring, just don't make me eat the garlic bread." He said sarcastically. I glared at him deeply for a few moments before returning to the delicious meal. But then, it hit me, "what was I doing here?"

"Edward…"

"hm?"

"Why did you bring me out here?"

He smiled that crooked smile. "That's a surprise."

I groaned and he smiled wider. After I finished everything, Edward suddenly pulled out a slice of cheesecake.

"Eat your dessert Bella, it's the best part of the meal." He said as he handed me the cake.

I eyed it suspiciously, "What did you do to it?"

Edward grabbed his chest and pretended to be hurt by my words, "Isabella Swan, I am shocked that you would even think I did something to that cake!" He said while pointing at it.

I looked at him one last time, but decided to give in, the cheese cake looked absolutely gorgeous and almost impossible to eat, when I took a bite it tasted wonderful. After about 4 more bites, the cake was slowly disappearing. As I was about to take my 5th bite I noticed something in the middle of the cake. It looked small, rounded shaped, and was glittering at me. I looked up to Edward with a confuse stare, but was meet with a grin plastered on his face. Edward got up and walked over to me.

"Bella…" He whispered as he took the shiny object out of the cake.

"I love you so much, and I would give up my existence for you. You mean so much to me than you even know, if I could I would give you the world. But to me, you are the world, you are everything that I need to continue living…"

I was shocked and just sat there. All of a sudden Edward got down to one knee, I stared to hyperventilate.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked.

I stared wide eye at him and was to shocked to speak. I just sat and stared deep into Edward's eyes. Finally, I got out of my coma trance and stood up.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I began, "Why in the world would you ask me to marry you!?"

Edward looked pain stricken. I smiled and continued.

"You take me out here and make me sit here and eat this very appetizing meal. Then out of now where you hit me with a proposal! To top it all off, you have to ask me to marry you!" As I took a breathe, I could clearly see that this was killing Edward on the inside.

"Why would you ask me to marry you when you, Edward Cullen, certainly already know my answer.

Edward looked shocked by my little speech and ending, not to mention he looked surprised. After a few moments of silence he finally talked.

" ..is…that a yes?" he shuttered.

"That's a hell yes!" I nearly shrieked out of pure happiness.

Edward suddenly got up and swung me around in his arms. When he stopped he kissed me and slid the ring onto my finger. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I sighed and whispered," I love you."


	3. Spending the Night

**Disclamier: Currently all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but in the future I will add one of my characters.**

**Thanks all for reviewing! made me really happy(: and I know bout my mistakes, Im working on them.**

**ENJOY, R&R**

**Chapter 3: Spending the Night**

**couldnt really think of a the right title for this chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I held Bella's hand as we walked up towards the door. All of a sudden Alice broke through the door with her usual wide smile. She shrieked and gave Bella a tight-gripped hug,

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU! I SAW THIS COMING LIKE WEEKS AGO! IT WAS SO HARD HOLDING IT IN AND KEEPING IT A SECRET!"

Finally after like 2 minutes of hugging Bella, Alice let go and started talking about the preparations for the wedding. I just chortled at how excited Alice was. In the middle of her explaining what colors would look good with what, the rest of the family came out.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're going to be part of the family." Esme announced as she gave Bella a hug.

"Finally!" Emment cheered," DAMN! Took you guys long enough."

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle said as he gave her a hug.

Rosalie even gave Bella a sisterly-like hug. Jasper mustered up some courage and gave Bella a hug too. After 10 minutes of hugging and cheering, mostly from Emment and Alice, I pulled Bella away from the monstrous crowd and into my room.

"They have gone totally mad!" Bella said almost out of breathe from all the hugging.

I smiled," the chaos will only get worse when you see Alice in full wedding mode."

Bella sighed," I guess I will just have to deal with it, if I want to be Mrs.Cullen."

I like the way Mrs.Cullen sounded, but I liked Isabella Cullen better.

"We could always forget the planning and just elope, if you like." Bella stated.

"and let Alice miss out on all the fun in preparing everything, I rather stick around and watch what she comes up with."

Bella groaned and then glared at me," do you enjoy watching Alice take me on shopping sprees, because if we stay that is what we have to go through."

"we?" I asked.

"yes, we! I am not going to go through hours and hours of pure torture, while you just stay home and play games. So, if I suffer you suffer!"

I walked up to Bella and embraced her," anything for you." Then I felt Bella go limp in my arms, I stared down and saw on her face that she exhausted from all that happened today. I gently laid her on the couch and stared at her sleep.

* * *

BPOV

I fell fast asleep in Edwards hug, and the next thing I knew, I felt the rays of the hot sun pour in from the windows. I sat up and saw Edward by his CD collection, going over a few things. I got up as quietly as I could, not making a noise, and headed for the door. As I turned the knob, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"just downstairs."

"mmhm.." he kissed my neck and inhaled my scent, I did the same. We laid there for what seemed like hours, but sadly it came to an end.

"Time to get ready for school." Edward chimed.

"oh my god!" I nearly screamed.

"what?" Edward looked confused.

"CHARLIE! He is going to kill me, I didn't go home last night! He could've sent out a search party." I panicked and that scared me more.

"don't worry, Alice called Charlie last night explaining to him that you guys had a project that needed finishing and asked if you could spend the night."

I sighed in relief and let go oh Edward while heading for the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks," Edward…"

"yes?"

"I didn't bring clothes…" I whispered embarrassed.

He chuckled and I glared at him for finding that amusing.

"I'll go see what Alice has that might fit you."

"thanks"

"no problem."

I finished my shower and stepped out to find a pile of clothes waiting for me. I found a American Eagle Girly Lace Spring Tank, a turquoise hoodie, and a jean that reached all the way down to my ankle, the jeans go with a red-braided belt, and I got a pair of blue converse. As I dressed quickly, I made my way downstairs and out the front door to find everyone there.

"yay! If fitted fine!" Alice bellowed.

Edward came up next to me and kissed my forehead, "You look lovely."

I blushed and followed him into this Volvo. As we sped off to school I could see that Edward had a wide grin on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

"You'll see when school starts"

I gave out a groan, I felt that I would have a crazy day even without Edward telling me that. As we got to the school parking lot, I took a deep breathe and Edward was next to me in and instant, holding the door to his Volvo open and extending his hand for me to take it.


	4. Goodbye

**Disclamier: All characters so far belong to Stephanie Meyers, I will be adding one of my own later on.**

**everything is once again in Bella's point of view, and probably will be in the next few chapters. **

**ENJOY please R&R**

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

* * *

The day was an absolute nightmare. It seems that the news about Edward and I being engaged spread around the school like wildfire. The whole morning I had people come up to me and ask if I was really engaged to Edward, or congratulating me and telling me that they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. When lunch finally came, I literally ran out of the room before I was bombard with everyone.

"hello" Edward said, as he leaned against the classroom door.

"hey" I replied and pulled Edward away from the door and towards the cafeteria.

He just followed me amused and smiling. I rolled my eyes. Obviously he was enjoying having people ask me questions all day about our relationship. It seems no one would go up to the Cullen's family because they found them "frightening." As Edward and I pushed opened the cafeteria door we saw that Alice was waving to us, pointing at two empty seats with food in front of them.

"hey" I grunted as I sat down.

"oh come on Bella, you can be a little more excited than that." Alice said cheerfully.

"yeah, it's great having the whole school come up to you and pry into your personal life."

"their just nosy people, ignore them." Emment added in.

I sighed and nodded my head. I ate my food in peace and went to class after the bell rang. It seems everything died down a little as I went to biology. I was dreading this class the most, Mike, me and Edward were in this class together. I couldn't look at Mike all day without feeling bad, he had a pained face all day and I could never turn my head to look at him straight in the eye.

"okay class, quiet down. My name is Mr. Banner, and I am your sub for today." The sub was introducing himself and I was zoning out. To my surprise the hour passed by quickly. When the bell rang, Edward took my hand and we rushed out of class. The Cullen's were all waiting in front of Edward's Volvo as we got there.

"get in." He told his family. They obeyed. Next thing I knew, we were speeding off towards my house.

"Edward! Why are we here!?" I asked as we parked in front of my house.

"Shouldn't we tell Charlie about our engagement?"

"yeah, but I didn't think it would be this soon…."

"the sooner the better, I'll have Alice take the car home and have her pick me up later."

"but…"

"no buts Bella." Edward commanded.

I stared into his honey golden eyes and just nodded as I gave in. He smiled and was out of the car and by my side in a second. I blinked and got out. We got into the house and I peeked at the clock, it was 3:30.

"okay, 2hrs and 30 minutes before Charlie got home, should give me enough time to think about what I'm going to say to him." I thought to myself.

"what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"nothing…"

"Bella…"

"hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"fine." Edward answered, deciding not to push the matter. I smiled happily and made my way to the DVD player. I slipped in _Romero and Juliet_, it was my favorite movie and Edward seemed like Romero to me. I propped back onto the couch in Edward's lap and watched the movie, time passed quickly and before I knew it Charlie's cruiser was pulling up in the driveway.

"Bella, you home?" Charlie asked as he opened the door.

"yeah dad, in the living room with Edward."

"oh" Charlie wasn't as fond of Edward as he was before the whole leaving me part. He walked into the living room.

"what movie you guys watching?"

"Romero and Juliet" I answered back.

"where are you guys at?"

"the part were Romero killed himself for Juliet." I answered as I quickly glanced at the screen. To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying attention to the movie because Edward was nibbling on my neck the whole time and I was thinking about the best way to break the news to Charlie.

"okay." Charlie said as he turned to leave.

"Dad wait, I need to talk to you about something."

"what is it Bella's?" I saw Charlie quickly glance at Edward then turn back to me.

"This is harder than I thought." I said to myself. "um… you see dad…." I began.

"yes Bellas?"

"well….ugh…"

"Bella and I are engaged Chief Swan." I turned to look at Edward who was now standing next to me, as he just told my father I was going to get married at 18. I turned back to Charlie to see his face go from shock, confusion, pain, anger, sadness, than he finally spoke.

"WHAT!?" he rumbled.

We stood still.

"Bella, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE ONLY 18 YEARS OLD! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING MARRIED YOU STILL HAVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN FRONT OF YOU."

"Chief Swan, I want to marry your daughter, and I promise you that I will keep her safe and happy."

"SHUT UP EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!? PROMISE TO KEEP HER HAPPY! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, THAT'S ALL BULLSHIT! YOU LEFT HER IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, SHE WAS AN EMOTIONAL WREAK, I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!"

I was shocked beyond words by my fathers sudden out burst of rage.

"dad…" I began. "I love him. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Bella, what has he done to you? Are you pregnant? Is that why this is happening? Tell me. I don't want you to throw away your life like this."

"he hasn't done anything to me dad, no dad I am not pregnant, and I love Edward and marrying him will not be throwing away my life. Please say you will be happy for us."

Charlie looked hurt by my words, and then turned his back to us. "Get Out."

I was frozen and I think I stopped breathing, " did he just tell me to leave?" I thought to myself. I tried to make a sentence but couldn't.

"w…h.a..t?" I mumbled.

"you heard me! If you want to marry him," he said as he was pointing at Edward who was watching from the side with a pain stricken face. "then get out of my house. I will not watch as you throw your life away."

I nearly fell backwards, but luckily Edward was there to keep me up right. We stood like that for a few minutes, with Charlie's back to our faces. When I regained my composure, I headed for the stairs while making my way up to my room slowly. Edward was with me as I packed my things slowly in a trance. After we packed everything we needed, Edward and I headed back downstairs and headed for the front door. As I was about to leave, I turned around to take one last look at Charlie, I could see he hasn't moved an inch from where he was. I would have broke down right there if Edward didn't tell me that Alice was here. I turned and left to get into the shiny Volvo.

"Bellas…" Alice started.

"just drive Alice.." was all I could make out.

Edward was holding my hand the whole time back to the his house. When we arrived I stepped out after Edward and was meet with all the Cullens with sad looks on their faces. Alice must have seen it in a vision. I was greeted with a hug and sorries as I made my way to the front door and up the stairs into Edward's room where I laid my head on Edward's couch.

That was were I officially broke down and started crying all my feelings out. Edward was next to me in an instant rubbing my back. I didn't do anything but cry myself to sleep for what seemed like hours. Charlie had officially said goodbye to me and disowned me in his own way.


	5. Moving On

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters so far. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Moving on**

I cried myself to sleep that night. How could Charlie not see how much I love Edward? Why can't he see that Edward won't leave me again. I pondered on those questions even in my dreams. When I woke up, I noticed that Edward wasn't by my side anymore. I got off the couch I made my way to the bathroom to discover that I had red eyes and purple-ish bags under my eye. I was studying my eyes when the bathroom door opened.

"How you doing Bella?" Alice asked as she stepped in.

I didn't answer her back, knowing very well that she knew my answer.

She said," We're all worried about you, especially Edward. He blames himself for what happened."

I turned to her facing her for the first time since she walked in," Where's Edward?"

"He's out hunting right now."

"oh…"

"You can talk to him when he gets back, don't worry he won't be long." Alice finished and smiled at me.

I merely gave her a weak smile as she turned to leave the bathroom so I could be alone. As I heard the door close, I went over to my luggage and started searching for clothes. When I finished my shower, I felt a little better. Showering always helped me release stress and help me think clearly. I dressed myself and made my way downstairs.

"How is she?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I dunno, she looks so sad." Alice answered.

I head Edward sigh," This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault Edward." Esme tried to comfort him.

"of course it is! I was the one who suggested that she told Charlie, if only I waited longer and told him more carefully, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't think like that Edward, this would've happened either way." I finally noticed Carlisle voice in the crowd.

"I don't deserve her, she has given up her family for me."

"stop it!!" I shouted as I entered the room. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened Edward. This was my choice not anybody elses. If Charlie can't accept that then, I don't want him at the wedding." I tried to say with confidence. To my surprise it felt good to release all that I was holding in. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, staring in amazement at what I was saying.

Rosalie finally broke the silence," there you have it! She happy with her decision, so just get over it Edward."

Edward grunted, and I gave the first honest smile during the whole day.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"fine"

I followed him out to the backyard, he scooped me up and took off running. When we finally stopped, I noticed we were in some clearing. When Edward sat me down on the grass I watched him pace around. Eventually, he moved towards me and sat down next to me, burying his head into his knees.

"Bella…" he began, I took a deep breathe, and waited.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"With what Edward?"

"with leaving you family."

I took looked at him and this time he was staring right back at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes, I was melting in his golden eyes.

"at first I thought that leaving Charlie would kill me, I was replaying his words over and over again in my head the whole day. I felt terrible for what I did to him." I could see the pain surfacing on Edward's face.

"but then, I remembered that I did this for you, for us. That made me feel better, knowing that it wasn't all for nothing."

Edward's gaze softened.

"You helped me, you gave me strength to keep going, so to answer your question, I am positively okay with this." I said and kissed him, I could feel Edward smile behind our kiss.

"well then, I guess we can go forward with the wedding." He said with a smile. :But, only if your sure about it."

I smiled, "of course I am." With that he lifted me up and took off running again. We reached his house in a matter of minutes. I stared at the gorgeous mansion," this is Edward's home, soon to be _our _home." We walked in and was greeted by everyone, again!

"oh my god! We need to start planning for the wedding!" Alice yelled.

"and we need to go shopping." Rosalie added in. I groaned and Alice was jumping around like a mad woman.

"Your right! We need to find Bella a gown, shoes, jewelries, and dresses for ourselves. I have to go plan all this." Alice finished and dashed up the stairs. Everyone else seemed to have went back to their pervious activities

Then Edward grabbed my hand and led me upstairs," let's go to my room."

As Edward turned the knob and pushed open the door, I felt as if I had left everything else behind me and was now moving on.


	6. Your being stupid

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters so far. They are all works of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am gald you guys like the st **

so far. We're getting pretty close to the plot. I love the reviews and advice, there were some I didn't understand, but I'll try to work it out. . 

**ENJOY! Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Edward and I had decided that the wedding would be on August 20th, which is exactly 3 months away. I couldn't be happier that Edward and I were getting married, but there were things I needed to clear up with him first.

"Edward…" I said as I entered _our _room. Oh my god, I just loved saying that, _our_, it had this nice ring to it. I felt that Edward and I could finally be together, without troubles.

"yes?" he answered not looking up from his book.

I sighed," come on Bella, you can do this, just ask him," I told myself mentally. Edward looked up from his book since I hadn't spoken.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward had a confused, scared, and curious tone in his voice.

"we need to talk." I said as I slowly made my way over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"about?"

I wasn't sure how to start this off.

"oh my god Bella, do you not want to get married? You don't love me anymore?" I suddenly looked up.

"NO! of course not. I mean I do want to get married and yes I still love you with all my heart. But, I have been wondering," I took a breathe. "Are you going to change me?" I said quietly.

I could feel Edward's body stiffen next to me, and I looked up into his face, I found that his face had gotten paler, his eyes were black as coal, and he had fear, anger, confusion, doubt, and pain written on his face. I reached out to touch him, but as I touched his arm it was as hard as stone.

"Edward?"

He looked away, and we sat in silence for awhile.

"Bella" He finally spoke, " I don't think I can take your life away from you."

"Your not taking my life Edward. Yes, in some way you are killing me, but by killing me you are giving me new life. I know that sounds strange, but our relationship isn't a normal one, is it?"

"So, you want me to change you and let you live a life, where you can't have children, grow old, and experience all the things that a normal teenager would experience?! Is that what you really want!"

I paused a moment and thought over my answer.

"Yes, I want you to change me. Sure, I imagine I have children, grow old, and do other things. But, if I have to give up those things for you, I would do it without a moment hesitation. If you change me then, we can be together forever, and we can have so many other experiences. Please Edward, I'm begging you."

"No Bella, I will not make you walk on this earth for hundreds and hundreds of years in a 18 year old coma where your body never ages."

"You're being so stupid about this!" I screamed. "why can't you see it in a positive light!"

"Because, there is nothing positive about being damned for all eternity."

"Living forever, being 18 forever, spending forever with you and your family. I think those are some positive points about this."

"drinking blood, having to fight the urge, and giving up your family and friends. Those are some negative points."

"yes, there are some bad things about this. But, I don't need to worry. Charlie already kicked me out and I can always make new friends." I said defending myself.

Edward suddenly got off the couch and went over to his lamp and threw it at the wall. Then he started to rub his temples. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I have never been more calm, determined, confident, and sure about anything in my life.

"Edward, even if you won't change, there are others." That caught his attention.

"you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, I would! I could always ask Alice or Carlisle."

I heard a low growl escape from Edward's throat.

"Fine, do what ever you want!?" He yelled and threw his hands up.

I felt anger building inside me.

"Fine! I will!" I yelled back. "just remember Edward Cullen, I won't back down. I will be changed one way or another." I said and stomped out of the room.


	7. Goldilocks and the Three Bear

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They are the work of Stephanie Meyers. Characters so far are from Stephanie not me.**

**I made this chapter up outta the blue! LOL. I really liked writing this chapter.**

**ENJOY! please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

Edward and I have been ignoring each other for almost a week now, and I felt strong and confident. I would not take no for an answer, and I sure as hell won't back down. Edward on the other hand tried to talk to me the first couple of days, but I completely ignored him. Which, by the way, came hoots ands applauses from Alice, Rosalie, Emment, and Jasper. They seemed to be getting a kick out of Edward's and mine's little ignore-the-other-person-completely game. I even found out the Emment and Jasper put bets into this. Emment being the big, loving, teasing, brother that he is, is betting on me. He seems to enjoy Edward, as he mopes around. Jasper on the other hand, is betting on Edward, saying that I couldn't last more than 2 weeks without talking to Edward. I'll show him! As I walked into the living room i found the whole family there.

"There she is." Emment barked.

"Bella, sweetly, take a seat." Esme encouraged.

I sat down on the other side of the couch with Edward. I saw him glance my way as I made myself comfortable.

" Yay! Now that Bella's here, we can start!" Alice shrieked.

"start what?" I questioned, confused.

" Well you see, being a vampire and all. We have a lot of free time with the whole no need to sleep concept." Alice started with a overly- excited voice. " So every once in awhile, we get together and play a nice little game." She finished with a mischievous smile.

"okay…" I replied. I was going to enjoy this.

"So for tonight's events! Carlisle Cullen, Emment Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen…" Rosalie announced. The boys got up at that cue, groaning at the same time. "… are going act out _Goldilocks and The Three Bears_." cue to clap **( sorry, just felt like adding that)**

I almost had to grab onto the arm rest to stop myself from falling over from laughter.

"okay boys, follow me." Alice said and motioned for them to follow her down the hall. Rosalie, Esme, and I sat there for 5 minutes before they came back. Carlisle walked out first, with jeans stuffed with cotton and a jean strapped shirt also stuff with cotton, sewed onto the front was _Father Bear._ Emment was next, he had a nice sky blue with flowers summer dress on, with a red apron hanging over it, and sewed onto the front was _Mother Bear._ I broke out laughing right there. Emment as mother bear! I would remember this for a _LONG _time.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE MOTHER BEAR!" Emment yelled. That drove everyone else into laughter.

After settling down, Jasper was up third. Apparently, he was wearing little navy blue grade school boys shorts along with a white buttoned up shirt, and sewed on the front was _Baby Bear._ I could see him shift uncomfortably as we all watched him. We all tried to hide our laughter, knowing Jasper would feel it.

"Alice has truly out done her self this time." I thought.

Alice came out at that moment," and lastly, our shining star, EDWARD CULLEN!"

This time, I literally fell over laughing! Edward came out in a red school girl dress with two pockets in the front. He had a long, wavy, blonde wig on, and I think Alice even applied some makeup. How she managed that, I would so have to ask her later! I was apparently not the only on laughing, the rest of the Cullens were laughing as well. I even heard a camera click repeatly.

Edward made his way over to the rest of the Cullen men, who were snickering.

"Let the show begin!" Alice and Rosalie screamed in unison.

Alice started talking, she was the narrator.

_**Goldilocks was a small pretty girl, who lived in a far away land**_

_**One day she decide to go wondering through the forest. There she discovered a little cottage.**_

Edward took his cue to start walking.

_**Goldilocks found out the cottage belonged to the **__Three Bears__**, Father Bear**_

Carlisle stepped up.

_**Mother Bear**_

Emment stepped next to Carlisle.

_**And Baby Bear**_

Jasper stepped up.

_**The three bears were leaving their house for a little afternoon walk.**_

_**Goldilocks took this chance to entered the house and explore**_

Edward entered the house.

_**On the dining room table, she found three bowls of soup.**_

_**Seeing as how she was hungry, Goldilocks decided to have a taste.**_

_**Goldilocks went for Father Bear's soup first, it was a big bowl.**_

Edward walked toward the _soup._

_**She took one sip and it burned her tongue.**_

Pretended to take a sip.

_**Next she moved onto Mother Bear's soup, it was a middle size bowl.**_

_**Goldilocks didn't like the soup, it was too salty.**_

Edward tried to make a disgusted face. I just giggled at this.

_**She made her way to Baby Bear's soup, it was a small bowl.**_

_**She took a sip, and deiced that I was just right and drank all of it.**_

Now, Edward making a pleased face.

_**After that, Goldilocks made her way to the chairs to sit down.**_

_**She tried the first big chair, but it was too hard.**_

Edward trying the first chair. I laughed mentally because he was sitting in air.

_**She then tried the middle sized chair, but it was too soft.**_

Edward moving chairs.

_**Lastly, she tried the small chair and it was just right and broke the bottom.**_

Edward sitting down in last chair.

_**After her exploring downstairs, she made her way upstairs.**_

Heading up stairs.

_**There she found three beds, and decided she was tired.**_

_**Goldilocks first tried the big bed, but found it hard.**_

Edward at first bed.

_**She moved onto the middle sized bed, but found it too soft.**_

Edward moving on again.

_**When she got on the small bed, Goldilocks found it just right.**_

Making a comfortable face.

_**That instant the Three bears came home.**_

Carlisle, Emment, and Jasper walked in.

"_**Who drank my soup?" Father Bear growled.**_

Carlisle, surprisingly, let out a good growling voice.

"_**Who has tasted my soup!?" Mother Bear shrieked.**_

Emment tried to say in a soft, gentle voice. But he made is sound raspy and rough. We all laughed at that.

"_**Who drank all my soup!?" Baby Bear cried.**_

Jasper tried to look sad, he was very good.

_**As the bears switched rooms. **_

"_**Who sat on my chair!?" Father Bear yelled again.**_

Carlisle put on the same emotion.

"_**Who sat on my chair!?" Mother Bear asked distressed.**_

Emment once again, tried the voice.

"_**Who sat on my chair and broke it!?" Baby Bear cried.**_

If Jasper could cry, I think he would've.

_**The three bears were sure now that someone was in there house. **_

_**So they made their way upstairs.**_

All three pretending to walk up the stairs.

"_**Who has been laying in my bed!" Father Bear screamed this time.**_

Carlisle made a very high pitched yell.

"_**Who has been laying in my bed?!" Mother Bear yelled, clearly frustrated.**_

This time Emment, used his normal voice.

"_**Who has laid in my bed, and is still lying there!?" Baby Bear discovered.**_

Jasper was point now.

_**Goldilocks suddenly woke up and saw the three bears.**_

Edward sitting up and looking surprised.

_**She was so scared, that she jumped out the window and started running towards the forest.**_

Edward made the funniest, _jumping out of the window _scene.

_That Ladies and Gentleman is our show._

Esme, Rosalie, and I stood up and clapped for the guys. While still laughing from the whole play. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice made their way over to their mates, giving them smiles and congratulations. I on the other hand, stood where I was, staring at Edward with a amused smile on my face. Edward noticed and stared back. Finally, seeing how Edward was not giving in, made my way over to him. Everyone left the room, wanting to,

A. give us privacy

B. wanting to get out of the costume.

I took Edward's hand in mine and began to trace patterns in his hands. He seemed happy to have me touching him again.

"are you talking to me again?" Edward chose to break the long silence.

I just continued on with the patterns. I noticed hope in Edward's voice.

"hmm" I replied.

"is that a yes?"

"hmm"

"Bella, tell me?"

"hmmm"

"Bella…"

"hmmm"

"BELLA!?"

I noticed that Edward's patience was running out and I enjoyed it.

"hmmm" I said looking up into Edward's eyes.

I could tell that was the last straw, before I knew it, I felt Edward pull me to him, locking his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I felt his lips move over mine. Soon, I felt my lips moving in unison with his, giving in to every emotion that I was holding in for the pass week. I raised my arms and locked them around his neck, as he moved his hands down my back. It sent cold shivers up my spine. Edward and I were breaking the boundaries. Boundaries, that Edward set to keep me safe. As our lips parted, I had to catch my breath.

I could feel Edward smile next to me, " are you talking to me now?" He asked playfully.

Before I could answer, Emment came storming in.

"ha! I told you Bella would last out longer!"

Jasper came in following him.

"But, Bella talked to Edward." Jasper stated.

"But, Edward talked to Bella first!" Emment countered.

Jasper let out a angry sigh. "damn it."

Emment had the biggest smile on his face.

"you remember our deal?" He asked with a amused voice.

"yeah yeah"

"good, with that said. This is going to be fun."

Emment walked out of the room shouting ideas that came to his mind. Jasper following him to try to persuade him to think otherwise. I just laughed at this sight. Then I noticed that I was still in Edward's arms. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"you haven't answered my question yet."

"yes…"


	8. Decisions

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight/New moon. They are the handy work of Stephanie Meyers. All characters so far belong to her.**

**okay, in this chapter, it's all in EDWARD'S point of view. Yes, Edward himself. Anyways, I loved the reviews, and I loved that you guys like the last chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews (: **

**Yes, I think Emment played the role of Mother Bear very well to, I could actually imagine him acting it out **

**ENJOY! Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Decision

Bella was finally talking to me again. After a week of total pain without her, I felt complete again. I couldn't help but smile when she would say how much she missed me and I smiled wider when I thought about how we could like this forever after the wedding. But that just brought up problems. I wanted to be with Bella forever, but that would mean I would have to change her after or before the wedding. I didn't want my love to be forced into eternity of complete an absolute darkness. I shuddered whenever I thought of Bella being a vampire, fighting the bloodlust. I didn't want her to have that life. Then I thought harder, if I changed her, we could be together forever. I would have Bella by my side everyday, seeing her smile and feeling her love next to me. That would be heaven. I pondered on my decision, until I felt Bella steer in my arms.

"Bella?"

She fluttered opened her eyes and gasped. I chuckled.

"did you have a nice nap?" I kissed her chin.

"yes." She answered.

I continued to kiss her chin moving upwards towards her face. We stayed like that for 15 minutes, in total bliss.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I groaned.

"what does she want?"

"I dunno, but I don't want to leave." My angel whispered.

"we don't have too." I smiled. " we can stay like this forever."

"I like that thought." Bella said and kissed my throat.

"Edward get down here now." This time it was Carlisle, and when he asked me to get downstairs, I knew it would be important.

"Bella." I said against her touch. "we have to go downstairs now."

"why…" she continued to kiss.

"because sweetie, when Carlisle calls it means that it's urgent." I looked down. "you don't want to make them wait right."

"I guess n…"

Before she could finish her sentence, I flung her over my shoulder and ran down stairs. We entered the living room with everyone seated.

"Finally! Dude you guys are take so long with you mushy crap." Emment barked.

I glared at him, "hey! I have to listen to you and Rosalie upstairs almost 5 times a week, doing god knows what, so give me a break!" I barked back.

"enough." Carlisle silenced us. " we have a issue to talk about."

I put Bella down on the couch and I sat next to her, with my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against me.

"As you know, the Volturi expects Bella to be changed into a vampire soon." Carlisle began,

I growled at this.

"Edward calm down." Esme instructed.

"Like I was saying, the Volturi are asking for a meeting with us, including Bella, about 2 1/2 months from now."

That was it, " NO! ABOSOLUTLEY NOT! BELLA IS NOT GOING NEAR THE VOLTURI AGAIN…" I continued ranting about how it wasn't safe and how it was a danger.

"Edward." I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I thought it was Alice, but it was Bella.

I looked down at her pleading eyes, which seemed to melt my anger.

"please Edward." She begged.

I sat down next to her, "Bella, I can't. It isn't my right, to take away your life."

"cut the crap Edward!" This time it was Rosalie. "we all know that you love her, so hurry up and change her!"

Now I was pissed again, "And give her hell forever! I don't think so!"

I could feel Jasper sending calming waves to everyone, but I shrugged it off.

"I will not changer her! It isn't right!"

"Edward, please. I'm giving you permission to change me! Please for me." I could hear sorrow in Bella's voice.

I looked at her, and this time there was confidence, hope, trust, and longing in her eyes. I took a sigh," let me think about it…" with that said, I rushed out the house and headed for the forest. **(wanted to end it here, but I couldn't! so addicting )**

I ran and ran, until I was certain I couldn't hear their voices or thoughts anymore. I noticed a sign _Welcome to Canada! Have a pleasant stay._

"great, I made it all the way to Canada." I sighed.

I walked down the street until I came upon a nearby park, where I sat down and thought to myself.

_What am I going to do. I can't change Bella, she means to much to just take away her life. But, what about the Volturi. ARGH! _

My head was a mess…

_If I changed her now, we could go to the Volturi in 2 months and everything would be fine. Two months should be enough for Bella to get use to blood, right? But what if she can't, what if she pounced and killed on of the locals in Italy, then the Volturi would have to kill Bella. NO! they wouldn't touch her!_

I rubbed my temples. I had to think of a solution now.

_I could go back and change Bella. Three days of agonizing pain and then it would be over, Bella would be more beautiful, elegant, and she would be mines forever. I had to make a decision now, before I go back to my family and Bella… oh my god! I left Bella there! I didn't tell her where I was going, not that I knew at that moment, but still. She probably thinks I left again! Oh my god!_

I started speeding off back to Forks, back to where my love, my family, and my future was.

* * *

**sry, if this chapter is too short . **


	9. Back Again

**Disclamier: All characters so far belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Sorry that i haven't really updated. . **

**it's testing month, so busy cramming my butt off. **

**I might later on update a few more chapters quicker because promotion and dances are coming up.**

**ENJOY! please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Back Again**

BPOV

"_Time sure flies fast," _I thought to myself as I was packing a large suitcase full of clothes and accessories. The Cullens and I are leaving for Volterra, Italy today at 3 in the afternoon. It felt like yesterday when the family were talking about visiting the Volturi, which was at least 2 months ago. As I stuffed the suitcase with the last pair of jeans, I glanced at the clock.

_hm… it's only 1. Wonder what everyone else is doing._

I walked down the hall and pass Jasper's and Alice's room, their door was slightly ajar, so I peeked in.

"Jasper did you see where I put my hair curler?" Alice went to work through some pieces of clothes.

"It's in the bottom right drawer in the bathroom." Jasper was looking at which shirts he should bring to Italy.

After another minute of watching the scene, I moved on to the next couple, Rosalie and Emment. But, when I got to their door, I noticed that there was a sound coming from inside. I took it as a _Stay Out! _Hint.

I knew that Esme is downstairs cleaning up the house, even if we are going to be gone for about a week, Esme is kind of a clean-freak. But, I still love her like my biological mother. Carlisle is at the hospital making some last rounds and check-ups on patients. Well I guess that leaves Edward.

I walked into his room and noticed that he's lying perfectly still on his couch. I tiptoed over to him as quietly as I can, but he suddenly moved and was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"and what may I ask are you doing?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"nothing" I pouted.

_Aw, I hoped he wouldn't hear me. Stupid hearing._

Edward seemed amused by my reaction. He leaned down and I inhaled his scent. We stayed like that till it was time to leave.

"TIME TO LEAVE!" Emment's vibrated through the walls.

Edward and I made our way downstairs. We found all the Cullens packed and ready to go. The car ride to the airport was quiet and calming. Edward and I arrived at the airport at 1:55. We proceeded to buying our tickets and through security. Edward held my hand the whole time, he would sometimes give me a quick peck on the lips or cheek. By the time we got to the waiting area the Cullens were already there and waiting.

"Okay, now that Edward and Bella are here. I want to talk to you guys about when we get to Volturi." Carlisle told us.

"I want each one of you to stay in control of your emotions. Jasper, I want you to step in if things get out of hand. I don't want you guys to get into a fight with the guards. Understand?"

"Understand." Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emment, and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Esme and I will do most of the talking. Bella…" Carlisle turned to me.

"Aro might ask to touch you again, to see your future. Don't fight him. That might provoke the guards." I nodded.

Edward growled. Apparently, he didn't like Aro peeking into my future.

I shuddered remembering the last time I was in Volterra.

"_his insubstantial-looking skin against mine. It was hard, but felt brittle-shale rather than granite-and even colder than I expected."_

People were beginning to board the plane. We went on first, since we were first class. Not long, I felt the plane move beneath us, _"Here we go."_

Most of the flight was bearable. The flight attendant lady came around more than needed through. She asked if we needed anything, but I was sure she was directing the question to Edward more than me, I could almost see a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"We are 15 minutes away from Florence. Thank you for picking Eva Air. Have a wonderful day." The captain announced over the intercom.

I remember when Alice and I were racing to save Edward. That was the last time I was in Florence. We landed shortly after. The baggage claim was chaotic. Everyone was speaking a different language. Outside the airport, Demetri was waiting for us, that and a black stretched shiny BMW.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle." He gave Carlisle a disturbing smile.

"It's nice to see you too Demetri. Will you be occupying us to Volterra?"

"I'll be driving, but in a way yes." With that, we loaded our luggage into the back of the BMW.

It took us at least 30 minutes to reach the ancient walls of Volterra. We took a hidden passage into the city. It took us directly through the doors of the Volturi.

The lady sitting at the desk was not Gianna. Edward put his arms around me. As if he was trying to comfort me at what I was staring at. The Cullen's and I approached the wooden doors. Demetri held it open for us. Aro was smiling at us as we entered. But, Marcus and Caius looked disgusted.

"Carlisle, my old friend. Welcome back." Aro glided from the table and shook Carlisle's hand.

"It's good to be back and welcomed Aro."

"Your always welcome. Esme, my dear, do you look radiant as ever." Aro moved on and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Hello Aro." Esme gave him her greeting smile.

"Rosalie and Emment. How are you two?"

"We're fine thank you." Rosalie answered. Emment had his hand on her shoulder.

"Excellent. Moving on, Alice and Jasper. Another loving couple."

"Hello Aro." Jasper responded.

Aro moved to Alice, he held out his hands. It seemed he was asking permission to touch her. Alice agreed and put her hands on top of his. Aro then, went into a dazed phase. A moment later he pulled out of it.

"fantastic! I see everything is moving along nicely."

"of course." Alice said.

"And here we have Edward and Bella."

"Hello." Edward replied and I nodded.

"It's good to see you again Bella."

"You too Aro." I didn't look into his eyes.

"Well Carlisle, I see that everything is fine. But, we have some important business to talk about. Your family can spend the night here." I stiffened.

_We have to spend a night here. _

I could feel Edward stiffen as well. Not to mention everyone else, except Esme and Carlisle.

"That's not necessary Aro. We can go to a hotel."

"Nonsense! We have plenty of room here. You are staying the night."

"very well Aro." Even Carlisle can't go against Aro.

"Jane dear, take everyone to their rooms."

"Yes Master." Jane motioned for us to follow her through a pair of doors on the other side of the room.

_Great!

* * *

_

**I didn't have time to proof read these chapters.**

**I believe i might have made a few errors, if i did please tell me :D**


	10. Discovery

**Disclamier: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Next Chapter!**

**ENJOY! Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Discovery

Jane took everyone to a room. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emment, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, were all sharing a room. I'm happy that I'm least able to share a room with Edward.

The room was enormous. There was a king sized canopy bed, a walk in closet, a marble floor bathroom with a bathtub and shower, and windows that reached up to the ceiling. I must have been gawking because Edward spoke up.

"It's amazing isn't it." Edward chuckled.

I only nodded. Edward made his way to the bed and started to unpack.

"Bella, why don't you go take a shower first."

I snapped out of my daze. "huh?"

Edward sighed. "Bella…shower…"

"Oh right." I unpacked my bag. I searched for my pajamas and undergarments. I made my way over to the bathroom, and turned around.

"No peeking." I said with a smile and closed the bathroom door before Edward could reply.

When I was inside the bathroom, I decided to take a bath. It would help soothe me. When the tub was of water and bubbles, I decided bubbles would be a nice addition to the bath, I stepped in and let the warm water calm me and relax all my nerves. _I guess I'll wash my hair._

I stepped out of the bathroom, to find Edward missing. I started to panic, but I noticed a note on the bed.

_Dear Bella,_

_Carlisle wanted to talk to me. I'll be back soon. _

_Love Edward._

I exhaled. At least Edward was safe. Now, I felt ridiculous for panicking. _Calm down Bella. _I sighed. Right at that moment, my stomach growled.

_Crap. How am I going to find food... Maybe I should go look for Alice._

I opened the door and walked down the hallway. I remember Jane showing everyone their rooms. I took a left. I wandered into a unknown corridor.

_Maybe I should go back._

I turned around and headed back the way I came. Then I noticed a door. This door was slightly open and I could see a blazing fireplace. I walked in and was consumed with books. The whole room was just piled with books from top to bottom. There are countless shelves of books, mostly old, thick, and rusty. The titles of the books seemed to be written in numerous languages. Some were written in English. So I could probably guess what they are about. I roamed around the room. It's never-ending. The room was so comforting and peaceful. I could stay there forever. I sat down in a nearby chair and picked up the closest book.

_Centuries ago, the __**Cold One**__ and __**Werewolves **__were immortal enemies. They fought day and night. The Cold Ones were looking for satisfaction to their desires and Werewolves were trying to prevent the endless slaughter. The Cold Ones were said to possess special powers that differed between one another. They could move in the speed of light and brutally murder you at first glance. Their natural enemies, Werewolves are "descendants from wolves." Their body structures were made just to hunt and kill the Cold Ones. Werewolves are known to heal almost instantly. _

_The Royal family of France, were said to have made a secret peace treaty with both sides to protect the people. The terms of the treaty were that both sides could step onto France land. But, they could not fight. The Cold Ones were banned from drinking from the bloods of the French. The Werewolves were banned from transforming in front of humans. However, the treaty was not kept. Both sides broke out in raids. There was bloodshed for countless days. Both sides would not stop until the other gave in._

_Till this day, no one knows why the treaty was broken and who broke it first…_

"Interested aren't we."

My head shoot up in alarm. Standing in front of me was Aro. I could feel my hands beginning to shake. He closed the door to the room. I'm trapped. I could make a run for it, but he's faster and stronger. Not to mention there isn't another door to escape too.

"Don't be scared Isabella. I won't hurt you." He said my name with such formality.

Aro walked closer and took the seat across from me. I gripped the book.

"I see you've come upon the library. Exquisite isn't it."

"Very." I tried to keep my voice calm, so far it seemed to be working.

"Do you know how the battle began between our kinds?" Aro pointed to the book.

"No, the book didn't mention it."

"Would you like to know?"

I didn't answer for a moment.

"You see Bella, if I may call you Bella."

I merely nodded. Aro smiled.

"We have always lived in Italy and the Werewolves lived in England. Both sides hated each other beyond belief. We would kill them for the enjoyment and pleasure, while they killed to exterminate us. But, not all vampires hated the Werewolves. Some vampires were neutral. They didn't take sides and they didn't take part in the fights. There was one neutral family in particular."

Aro stared at me, to see if I was keeping up. I nodded.

"Who was the family?" I questioned.

"The _**Cullens**_."

I stared wide-eyed at Aro. I was in utter shock. I sat there for a moment, trying to take in what Aro just told me.

"But…H…ow…?" I regained my voice.

"I mean, wasn't Edward changed in 1901 and everyone after him. This story must have taken place in the 15th or 16th century…"

"Bella, when I meant the Cullens. I didn't mean the Cullens we know now."

Okay, now I was confused.

"The Cullens back then, yes, lived in the 16th century. They are very similar to the present Cullens. You could say that they were incarnated into the Cullens today."

"How do you know all this?"

Aro just laughed, "Bella, how old do you think I am?"

Carlisle told me Aro was old, but he never gave me a exact number.

"Bella dear, I have lived and seen many things in my time, and the war between vampires and werewolves is just a bonus."

I gulped.

"But, those are other stories. Let me finish telling you the current one. The Cullens were one of the most respected families in France. You see, the Royal family at the time were the _**Swans**_."

Okay, now this is getting really creepy! First I find out that my boyfriend's family was incarnated from a 16th century family. That lived during a war between Vampires and Werewolves. Now, I find out that the Royal family of France has my last name. Tell me not to freak out!

"Are….yo..u.. say..ing?

"yes, Bella, your family was also incarnated."

Suddenly everything blacked out…

* * *

**How's the plot?**


	11. Explanation

**Disclamier: character belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**I'm working on Chapter 12. I think you should expect it to me out soon later this week, unless my IE dies again .**

**ENJOY! please R&R****

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Explanation

When I woke up, I was back in our room. I sat up and found a terrible headache. I heard voices outside. They sounded like Edward's and Carlisle's.

"I'm going to kill him Carlisle!" Edward came storming in.

"Edward, you said that you will control yourself."

"Why should I!? We don't even know what he did to Bella!"

"I'm sure that Aro didn't do anything to Bella. She should be waking up soon anyways."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"ahem." I cleared my throat.

"I'm sure that Bella will wake up. She isn't in a coma."

I seems that they didn't hear me because they were still fighting.

"We don't know that. I swear if he did anything to Bella, I'm going to enjoy ripping his undead heart right out of his chest and choking him of his last fuc…"

"EDWARD!" I screamed. That got their attention.

"Oh my god Bella! You're up!" Edward rushed to my side and jumped on me, engulfing me into a hug.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up on me." He now was kissing every bit of my face.

As much as I was enjoying this, I had to explain to Edward.

"I'm fine Edward. Could you get off me now, I kinda can't breathe."

"oh yeah, sorry." He looked at me apologetically.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I heard the concern voice in Carlisle's voice, even if he had his doctor face on.

"I'm fine, seriously." I gave them a wide smile.

"That's good to hear. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I think Esme wants me to help her unpack." Carlisle left as quiet as he entered.

"So…" I turned to Edward.

"Bella, What the Hell were you thinking?!" here it comes.

"I mean really, going alone with Aro! You could've gotten yourself killed! I am going to rip him from piece to piece next time I see him!"

"Whoa whoa Edward, slow down."

I tried to soothe him.

"First, I didn't go with Aro. He found me in the library, which I found because I got lost looking for Alice's room."

I had Edward's undivided attention now.

"Second, Aro was telling me a story. So, no worries." I patted him on the shoulder like a pet.

"That still doesn't explain why I found you in Aro's arms unconscious."

"Oh that, the story got a little to much for me. I think I fainted."

That was it, I sent Edward over the edge. He broke out into hysterical laughter. Okay, now I'm getting mad. I try to explain to him what happened and Edward is rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Fine, Edward Cullen. If you don't want an explanation. I'll go tell it to someone who does!" I stomped my way to the door, trying very hard to keep my anger. But, like always, Edward was there before me. He put his arms around my waist. I tried to get out of his grasp and head for the door.

"Let me go!"

"Bella honey, don't be mad."

"psh, yeah right."

"aw, don't be mad."

"Let me go!"

Edward's grasp on my waist tightened.

"You're not going anywhere."

After 5 minutes of struggling, I gave up. How am I suppose to fight off a vampire, that is at least 10 times stronger than me.

"That's a good girl." Edward patted then kissed my head.

"What am I? Your pet?"

"Something like that." He added.

"Excuse me!" I glared.

"Just kidding. Bella, you take things to seriously."

"Didn't sound like you were kidding." I murmured.

Edward chortled and led me to the bed. My stomach again, chose the wrong time to growl. I groaned. I forgot that I was hungry.

"Damn."

"Is the human hungry?"

"The human can wait till breakfast."

"Bella, I don't think that skipping dinner is healthy."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I go eat dinner/lunch/breakfast every 3 weeks."

Edward's face twisted into a serious expression.

"Bella, I'm serious. I think you should eat something."

"Edward, I told you, I'll eat in the morning. If it makes you happier, you can take me out for breakfast."

Edward's face changed into a excited expression.

"I thought you didn't want me to spend money on you."

"I don't, but seeing how you're going to do it anyways, why fight it."

"That's true." Edward kissed my hair again.

"Sleep now honey."

"hm…"

I drifted into unconsciousness again.


	12. Running Out

**Disclamier: All characters so far belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**I'm having writer's block! ARGH! . **

**If you guys have any suggestion on how this story should go, please let me know?**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

Just as I promised Edward, he took me out to eat. We went to a little breakfast café near the outskirts of town. Lucky for us, it was cloudy today, so no one would discover the truth. I ordered eggs and bacon, with a side dish of Italian cheese bread. While waiting for my food, I decided to make "small talk."

"Edward…"

"yes?" he met my glaze.

"What did Carlisle want to talk to you about?"

Edward froze, it seems he doesn't want to tell me the conversation.

"Edward…please?"

He sighed. "It seems that we have to stay in Volterra a little longer than expected."

"What!?" my eyes grew wide with fear.

"Bella calm down, it's fine."

"Why do we need to stay in Volterra a little longer?"

"Aro and Carlisle has more business to settle than thought, and…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"and?"

Edward wouldn't carry on.

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"I'll tell you next time Bella. Eat your food." The waiter delievered my food and moved on.

I sat and stared at Edward as I ate. I could tell he was thinking really hard about something. I finished my Italian breakfast, and we were on our way back to the Volturi. On the way back, I would take little glances at Edward. But he never noticed, it was like he was in his own world.

We made it back to Volturi slower than usual. Throughout the whole ride, Edward would lift my hand and kiss if gently. As if convincing me everything will be fine.

"Welcome Back." The lady at the desk welcomed us dully.

We passed by guards in black velvet cloaks while we headed back to our room. I wasn't paying attention when Edward tensed up. I peer around Edward's back to see what stopped him. Aro and Marcus was heading our way from down the corridor.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." Aro moved his head from me to Edward.

"I trust you two had a good first night here in Volturi. I hear we have very comfortable beds."

"Yes, it was fine. Thank You." I was taken back by Edward's gentle, but cold response.

"Excellent. I better be going then." Marcus turned to leave ahead of Aro, seeming to want to get away fast. Aro was following him, when he turned around.

"Oh Bella dear, I would love to finish telling you that story the other night. I don't believe we ever finished it." That was it, Edward growled loudly.

"Of course Aro." I nodded.

I could tell that Edward was pissed. He dragged me away from Aro and threw me into the nearest room, where he slammed the door.

"Dammit!" Edward walked across the room and threw the lamp at the window.

"Edward…:" I walked towards him. When I reached him, I was scared half to death. His eyes were pitch black. Not from hunger, from anger. They were so cold and black. It looks like an endless black hole.

"Bella, stay back." His voice is as cold as his eyes.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"stay back Bella."

I took a step forward.

"Bella, I might hurt you right now, stay back!" his voice grew louder.

"Edward, it's okay." I tried to calm him down.

"No, it isn't Bella." I could tell that Edward is getting angrier and angrier.

"Edward.." I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella! GET OUT!" I was taken back by Edward's words. Not once has Edward told me to leave, and now he is screaming at me. I felt a tear fall from my eye and down my cheek to the tip of my chin. I turned my back on him and ran out. I didn't look back. I was afraid that Edward would look at me with those cold, piercing eyes. Like he cold see right threw me, like the coward I am. Running out on the love of my life because I was afraid of him. I kept replaying Edward's voice in my head. I wanted to run as far away as I could and lie in a helpless ditch. Where the outside world couldn't see me and I could let go of all my troubles. After a while, I could see that I didn't know were I was going. Volturi was like a maze, with no exit.

"Bella" I turned around to see Aro.

Aro moved closer to me.

"Your eyes are puffy dear."I wiped my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Aro was pushing the issue.

"Everything is fine. Thank You Aro" I turned to leave.

"Bella..." I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Would you like to finish the story..."


	13. I need her

**Disclamier: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'm procrastinating again. .**

**SORRY! School just ended, yay happy dance, so I will probably be updating more. It all depends if my aunt's computer wants to work for me or not. Anyways, this entire chapter is in Edward's point of view.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: I need her**

**EPOV**

I could see the pain and shock written across Bella's face. _What the hell is going on with me?! _I couldn't control my emotions. I was feeling immense hate and angrier towards Aro. Every since we got here, all he thinks about is having Bella join the Volturi. I couldn't believe that he even went to talk to Carlisle about it.

_Flashback_

"_Edward." Carlisle's was standing at the doorway to Bella's and mine's room._

"_yes?" _

"_We need to talk, come meet me in my room as soon as possible." _

"_Ok…a…y.." I was unsure of what Carlisle's was planning to say to me, because he was blocking his thoughts from me._

_This has to be big! Carlisle's rarely blocks his thoughts from me. That and he asked me to meet him, that could mean this is really serious. I hate to leave Bella when she's taking a shower. But, I'm curious to find out what Carlisle's wants to talk about. It could be about Bella. I wrote Bella a note saying that Carlisle wanted to meet me. With that I took off._

_I knocked on Carlisle's door," come in Edward."_

_I entered steady. I wasn't sure if I should be relaxed or aware._

"_Have a seat." I sat._

"_What is it you want to talk about Carlisle?"_

_He sighed. "Edward you know that the Volturi are always looking for new __talents__, right?"_

"_yes" I nodded. I know all to well that the Volturi is constantly looking for new vampires with beneficial skills to come and work for them. _

"_I just recently has a meeting with Aro, and he would like Bella to join their ranks when she is changed."_

_I became outraged. "WHAT?! HOW COULD HE EVEN ASK THIS? HE KNOWS THAT BELLA WILL NEVER JOIN THE VOLTURI!"_

"_Yes, yes, Edward. I know." Carlisle was clearly trying to calm me down._

"_What did you tell him?" I worked my breathing back to a even pace. Funny, I don't need to breathe._

"_I told him that it was Bella's decision. I also told him that he shouldn't except a yes through. It is a 100 chance that Bella will tell him no."_

"_You should have told him to mind his own damn business and shove all the __Bella joining the Volturi __up his ass!" __**(sorry! I couldn't resist.)**_

"_Yes, well Aro is a old friend. And we are living in his home. So I didn't find that very necessary"_

_End of flashback_

I'm still mad over the whole thing Wanting Bella to join the Volturi! What a load of crap! This made me madder and madder. And I was unsure if I could control myself around Bella, especially since she was stepping closer and closer.

"Bella, I might hurt you right now, stay back!" I could hear the rise in volume of my voice.

"Edward, it's okay." How the hell could it be okay?

"No, it isn't Bella." Rage was exploding all around me.

"Edward.." I could tell she was about to cry. Before I knew it words that I didn't mean popped out of my mouth.

"Bella! GET OUT!" _Oh God! What did I just say?_ I had never told Bella to get out, and here I was telling her to leave! At first I could see that she isn't willing to leave. But, as the words sank in she turned. My will and soul crumbled when I saw Bella run out on me. My hate had driven me to the point where the love of my life just left me. I wanted to run after her and say I am truly sorry. That I was a jerk, and I didn't deserve to have her in my life. Yet, my feet were glued to the ground. No matter how much I willed them, they wouldn't move. After 5 minutes of pointless struggle. I decided to calm myself down first. I breathed in and out for about a minute. I felt my feet loosen, and I took off. Following Bella's scent all over the building. I followed her scent to a hallway and stopped. The scent vanished. It was like Bella made if here, but then she just disappeared.

_Oh My God! She has to be alright. She better be alright._

I was sure that one, either Bella just suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. Or two, someone is blocking her scent from me. As in they don't want me to find her. Like that will stop me. I will break down every single door in Volturi if I have too. I don't care what or who is stopping me. I will find Bella. I need her to much to let everything end like this.


	14. Discovery part 2

**Disclamier: All characters so far belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Aro continues the story! DUN DUN DUN DAA!**

ENJOY! Please R&R!

* * *

Aro led me into the library again. But, the amount of the books increased. Now every inch of the floor is covered in books, from left to right.

"Have a seat Bella." Aro pointed to the same chair I sat in last time.

When I was seated, Aro sat in the chair opposite of me.

"So, where were we last time?"

I thought back to the pervious night, right before I blacked out.

"You told me that my family was the royal family in France." I can't believe that I was the princess of France in my last life. It's exciting yet scary.

"Oh, that's right. The Swans."

I nodded.

"Do you have any questions so far?"

_Hell yeah! I just found out that my family and my boyfriend's family were reincarnated. And my family was the royal family of France. Plus, there was an all out war between werewolf and vampire. _

"Why was I reincarnated? Why were the Cullens reincarnated? Why us?" Those were probably the most important questions to me.

Aro smiled. "Those questions can be answered at the end of the story."

I sank back in my seat, not realizing that I had moved forward.

"The Swans were the royal family of France back in 1572. They knew about what each side was. The Swans wanted desperately to stop the war between the two countries because it conflicted with the people of France. However, both sides would not stop. They both wanted to make sure that the other side doesn't win. As a last resort, King Charlie proposed that Princess Isabella be wedded to Sir Jacob Black of England. He hoped that this would satisfy the werewolves. The vampires didn't have a problem with this since they can't breed. You see the werewolves needed female breeders because there are no female werewolves. King Charlie was very distressed about this, he loved his daughter very much but he saw this as a last chance to stop the fighting. On terms for the wedding between Isabella and Jacob are that, the war between the two countries had to stop and the treaty was still intact. Both sides agreed."

_I was supposed to marry Jacob! Jacob was reincarnated too! This is so complicated!_

"The plan was to have Isabella and Jacob married as quickly as possible. However, Isabella fell in love. She fell in love with Edward Cullen, ironic isn't it? It' like fate has a certain interest in you two." Aro grinned.

_I fell in love with Edward in the past as well. That might explain why I felt connected to him ever since I met him._ _Thank You fate!_

"What happened?" I asked.

Aro gave a sullen look, but it quickly faded. "You see when one falls in love, they want to spend the rest of their lives with that person. Isabella was set upon to marry Jacob, even if she didn't love him. So Edward and Isabella planned to run away and get married. But the werewolves found out about their plan so they ambushed them. This led to another war between vampires and werewolves."

"What happened to me…, Isabella and Edward?" Whoa, feels weird to say that.

Aro hesitated a moment before continuing, "They were killed…"

_Oh God…_


	15. Second Time

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Next Chapter! Yes, this one took awhile thanks to writers block.**

* * *

I stared blankly at Aro and tried to process what he just told me. _We died?! _

"Wh….a…t..?"

Aro sighed," Bella, we may be immortal, Carlisle, Edward, and myself. However, we can be killed by something or someone stronger than ourselves. We live longer than humans but that doesn't mean we can survive forever. Eventually we will die, sooner or later."

I just sat there, not knowing if I should talk at this point or what I should say for that matter. Aro probably sensed my uneasiness.

"I believe it would be easier if I just showed you what happened."

"huh???" I blinked three times.

"Dear Bella, do you remember your last trip to Volterra?"

"Yes" I recalled the faint memories of the last time I was in Volterra.

"You remember how Edward explained to you what my power?"

"Yes…"

_Flashback_

_Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts…Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had._

_End of Flashback_

"You can hear every single thought the person you touched ever had." I recited.

"Sharp-memory." Aro said. " My powers however, goes far beyond just hearing the thoughts of the person. I can travel into the past, present and future of that person's memory. My powers are some what a combination of Edward's and Alice's powers."

"So, you can take me back to 1572?"

"Yes, I can." Aro smiled proudly.

"But, I don't understand. How???"

"Bella, you are the reincarnated princess of France. Your memories of 1572 are deep in your subconscious. You can say they're dormant right now. I can easily unlock those memories. All I have to do is touch your hands." Aro lifted his hands so they were facing up.

I looked at Aro's hands. _Do I want to go back?_ I want to find out about my past, but I'm scared. I thought about Edward. I'm sure that Edward would never want me to do this. Though I was pretty sure that Edward would never had yelled at me. But he did. I looked at Aro's hands again. _Oh to hell with it. _I'm going to go back and Edward can like it or not. With new confidence, I lifted my hands and placed them on top of Aro's. I stared into his eyes. The room started to get a bit unbalanced. I felt dizzy and I was losing my ability to see. Then for the second time, I blacked out.


	16. 1572?

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Travis, Aimee, and Pauline, belong to Stephaine Meyer.**

**Here's the next chapter. And yea I know the last chapter was short. Sorry about that. I tried to make this chapter longer. hope you like it.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the library anymore. Now, I was on a bed. I flipped over to my back and found out that it was a canopy bed, a very soft one. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar room. There was a make-up table, a mirror, a closet, 2 glass-stained windows and the king sized bed that I am currently sitting on. The room was a light shade of blue. I got off the bed and made my way to the next room that was conventionally connected to my bedroom. I saw lady-maids cleaning up the room.

"Mademoiselle." The two maids curtsied.

"What time is it?" I asked clueless.

"It's 9 in the morning."

"Thank You." I looked out the window and noticed a balcony. _I'm really in 1572. I can't believe it worked._

Suddenly a man walked in," Princess, Glad to see you are awake."

"Yes." I answered. _Who is he?_

"Princess, you are scheduled to have lunch with her majesty today at noon." I nodded.

"Then, I will leave your lady-maids to help you get ready." The man bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Mademoiselle, we should start getting you ready." One of the girls spoke up.

_What the hell, its 9!?_

"Isn't it a little early to be getting ready?" I asked confused.

"No my lady, we need to prepare the bath, get you in your dress and do your hair."

_All this for lunch?!_

"I will prepare the bath." The other girl spoke up.

Ten minutes later, I was stripped and forced into the bathtub. I was aware that my lady-maids were still in the room waiting for me to say something.

"Um... Could I be alone?" The ladies curtsied and left the room.

Finally, I get a chance to think! I looked around the room to find the walls, ceiling, and floor all decorated in beautiful art. There were flower patterns on the wall and angels in the ceiling. On the floor were designs of spirals. The room gave off a relaxing feeling. Not to mention the huge bathtub! I mean really, do royal people really need this much space! Unless there was a jacuzzi installed in, the size would seem understandable. I breathed in and out. I was really here, 1572 France. As a princess. I breathed in and out again. Memories of before came back to me. Then it hit me. How was I supposed to get back! Aro never said how long this trip would last. Plus he didn't really hope on board for the journey. What if I never get back! What if I do die here and never get reincarnated. This was to much to think about. It was seriously giving me a headache.

"Mademoiselle?" A soft knock against the door bought me out of my deep minded conversation.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"We need to prepare your hair now." I groaned to my self.

"Coming." I got up and wrapped a towel around me. I saw some clothes neatly laid out for me on the counter. I put them on and stepped out.

The girls were already prepared and I sat down in the chair in front of them. For the next hour and a half I was a Barbie doll again. This time, not to Alice and Rosalie. During that time I found out some info on my ladies. They were named Aimee and Pauline. Aimee is 17 and Pauline is turning 16,their so young. Aside from telling me their names and a few family info, they concentrated on my hair. Everyone once in awhile I would get them to smile. After my hair was finished, they went to work on my wardrobe. I was fitted into a gold-flower embroiled, silk dress. If you take out the corset that came with the dress it would actually be comfortable.

"Thank You Aimee, Pauline." I gave them both a big smile.

"Mademoiselle" they smiled and curtsied.

"Princess it is time." A voice came from the door.

"bye." I waved to the girls.

I was met by the same man from earlier.

"Princess." He bowed.

I followed him past at least 4 different hallways. When we finally stopped, I saw a breathetaking garden. In the middle was a table, 2 chairs, and lunch on top. Surrounding it were lilies, freesias, roses, violets, and carnations. It made the place smell heavenly.

"Bella sweetie. Take a seat." I looked back to the table to find Renee sitting there! At least it's my actual mom and not some lady that I don't even know. I didn't know what I was suppose to do, so I just curtsied. No one seemed affected by it so I guess that I did it right.

"You can bring the lunch out now Travis." Renee motioned to the man that brought me here and was in my room this morning. So his name is Travis.

"Yes madame." He bowed and motioned for the staff to go get the food.

"Bella." I turned back to my mother.

"Yes." I didn't think I needed to add in the "mom."

"Your father has informed me that we will have a few visitors, who will be arriving tonight."

"visitors?" I was curious for more information on our _visitors_.

"Yes well, they will be coming from England and Italy."

I nodded.

"Now Bella, you know about the war going on between the two countries right?"

"Yes."

"I would like the meeting of this two countries to be a pleasant one. I don't want a war breaking out in France. Therefore, your father and I promised the King of England that you would marry his son, Prince of England Jacob Black." I saw sadness in my mom's eyes as she told me the news.

"What?!" Aro told me this but I still can't believe that I will have to marry Jacob. I LOVE EDWARD!

"Why would you tell him that! You two did not even talk to me about this and went ahead and made the decision on your own!! I don't love Jacob! Why in the world would I marry him." I was now standing up and I didn't care about the stares I was getting from the people around me, I was furious.

"Bella sweetie, please lower your voice and sit down." I sat down huffing and puffing.

"I know that your mad honey, but your father and I think that this is for the best." She reached out to touch my hand.

I pulled away before Renee touched me. "That's right, _**you**_, think this is for the best. You don't even care how I feel." The food was set in front of us now.

"That's not true. Why don't you eat some food, it will make you feel better." I looked at the plate and it looked disgusting. I wanted to barf.

"I'm not hungry." I stood up and walked away from my mother.

I really hated my father and mother right now. I'm not going to marry Jacob! No way in hell am I going to marry him! I love Edward and I'm going to make sure I end up with him.


	17. Bring her back

**Disclamier: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Aimee, Pauline, and Travis.**

**Back to Edward;'s point of view (:**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

I searched frantically for Bella everywhere, but I couldn't pick up her scent anywhere.

_Where is she?!_

After a few more minutes of searching, I decided to head back and ask the Jasper and Emment for help. Maybe Alice had a vision on what happened to Bella and where she is. I was heading to Alice's and Jasper's room first, when I picked up a scent. It was Aro's scent, but I could smell traces of Bella's scent amongst his. Before I knew it I was in front of Aro and snarling at him.

"Hello Edward."

"What did you do to Bella?" I tried to keep calm and not over-react.

"I didn't do anything to Bella."

"LIAR! I smell her scent on you! What did you do to Bella?!"

"Edward believe me when I say this, I didn't do any harm to Bella."

"Then where is she?" I growled.

"She's currently in room sleeping. But, don't be alarmed if she doesn't respond when you try to wake her, I sent her back to 1572."

"YOU WHAT!?" I jumped on Aro and knocked him to the ground. I had one of my hands at his throat and the other ready to rip him apart if he doesn't listen to me.

"BRING HER BACK!!!!"

"I can't."

I tighten my hold on his neck, "Why not!??!!"

"Edward!" I heard Alice behind me and a second later I felt Jasper's and Emment's hands prying me off Aro. Jasper was sending waves of calm to me while Emment was holding me back from choking Aro again. Aro got to his feet and wiped some dust of his robe.

"Aro, I'm sorry about Edward's behavior." When did Carlisle arrive.

"It's fine Carlisle. Edward was just letting his emotions for Bella get a little out of hand." I snarled at him for calling Bella so casually like long time friends.

"Yes, well he should have known better than to tackle you." Esme shot me a look of concern and question. When did Esme get her too!?

"Like I said it's fine."

"Bring her back." I had calmed down enough to talk. But I was still glaring at Aro.

"Bring who back Edward?" Alice asked.

"BELLA!" Everyone fell silent, acknowledging the fact that Bella wasn't amongst them.

Esme turned to Aro," Where is she?" Esme spoke with concern, fear, and anger in her voice.

Aro sighed. " Bella is safe, she is in 1572 France."

Jasper, Emment, Alice, and Rosalie stared at Aro in shock. When did Rosalie get here too!?? Carlisle remained calm and Esme was gripping onto Carlisle's arm.

"You told her didn't you." Carlisle's stated a fact instead of a question towards Aro.

"Yes."

"Told her what? What's going on here?" Rosalie questioned. I was also confused. What did Aro tell Bella that Carlisle knows about?

"You see back in 1572, there was a war between the vampires of Italy and the werewolves of England. The royal family of France signed a treaty to stop the war between the two nations. The royal family at the time was the Swans."

"Bella's family?" Alice jumped in.

"Yes, Bella's family. Apparently Bella was suppose to marry the Prince of England." I growled at the fact that Bella was suppose to be with another man, a werewolf too. Those stupid, smelly, mangy, dogs, their always in the way some how.

"But, she fell in love." All eyes turned on me.

"What?! It's not like I was in 1572!" It still pained me to see that Bella had a past lover.

"Actually Edward, you kind of were."

"huh?"

"Just like Bella's family, we were technically in 1572 as well. You can say we are the reincarnated from our past selves."

Everybody stared awed struck at Carlisle.

"So the Bella in the past fell in love with Edward in the past?"

"Pretty much."

"Dude, you got on complicated love life." Emment finally let go of me.

"Shut up" I barked back.

"So did Bella and Edward get married or something?" Rosalie piped up.

Carlisle fell silent and looked to Aro.

_Oh right, the asshole was still here._

Heavy silence. **(A/N This is the cue for heavy suspense full music to start playing xD)**

"No, they didn't get married."

"So, what happened to them?"

"Did Edward turn Bella into a vampire???!!" Alice shot a look at me, I shot one back.

"No."

"Then….?"

"They were killed." Everyone's faces dropped. Alice and Esme looked like they were going to have a heart attack and faint if they could. Jasper was trying to send waves of calm to everyone, while holding back his own grief. Emment and Rosalie were hugging. Carlisle just looked down. I almost lost all will to live when Carlisle told me this.

_OMG, I can't believe we actually died. _

I got my senses back, "You!" I pointed to Aro who didn't say a word the entire time.

"You knew this and you still sent her back!" I was getting ready to lunge at Aro again if Carlisle wasn't there to stop me.

"Edward stop!" His voice was firm.

"Edward has a point." Emment sided with me.

"Aro basically sent Bella back into the arms of death. I mean who know what could happen to Bella back in 1572. It's like feeding her directly to the pack of dogs."

Aro is so damn lucky that Carlisle's holding me back right now.

"So, what do we do?"

Carlisle sighed, loosening his hold on me," We can't really say since we aren't in 1572 and don't know when Bella is coming back."

"Send me back." I stated.

"What?" Aro talked.

"You heard me, Send me back to 1572."

"Edward, I don't know about this." Carlisle was calculating the possible outcomes.

"We don't have time to ponder on the idea. Bella could be in danger right now if we don't act fast. If you send me back I can protect Bella and hopefully prevent anything unwanted from happening."

"Dudes got a point."

Alice jabbed Emment in the ribs, "Who's side are you on!?"

"Aro." I hated this bastard for doing what he did to Bella, but this bastard was the only way to get to her and right now I really wanted to be next to her.

"Very Well." Aro looked defeated.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" Not even Carlisle could change my mind.

"Yes."

"Fine." Carlisle caved.

I turned to Esme," Bring her back home."

"I will."

"You better bring her back, I hear they don't have malls in 1572." I laughed at Alice's joke and gave a brotherly smile to Jasper.

"Dude, you better bring her back. I swear, no one can take your moping around the house if you don't. We barely survived the last one!"

"Come back safe, both of you." I gave Rosalie a hug.

I turned to face Aro and signaled that I was ready. Aro held up his hands and I laid my hands on top of his. Before I blacked out I heard Aro say," So I'm a bastard and asshole."


	18. It's Twilight

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters are Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**YAY! NEXT CHAPPY! No Spoilers, read on! **

* * *

_I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!_

What gives them the damn right to choose who I will marry! I mean it's not a same thing! My parents are telling me to spend the rest of my life with Jacob! God just loves to play with my life. No! I can't have a happy, romantic relationship with Edward, there is always something in the way. I slammed open my door and slumped into a chair.

_Stupid bastards._

I sat in the chair for about 10 minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"What!" Aimee and Pauline were in the corner, safely protected by chairs and tables.

"Princess." _What's his name again? Troll? Tray? Tony? No no. Oh right! It was Travis. _

"The king would like me to inform you that there will be a royal ball tonight. The Prince of England will be there and the visiting family of Italy will be present as well."

_A ball? Wait! Jacob __**AND **__Edward. This will not be pretty._

"Thank You." Travis bowed and left.

At least I get to see Edward again. I miss him so much. Even after what he did I still love him. I can't stand being away from him. I wonder if he would recognize me. Probably not, this is the 1572 vampire Edward, not the present day vampire that I fell in love with.

"Mademoiselle."

"huh? Oh yes?"

"We need to start getting you ready again." UGH! I HATE DRESS UP! HOW IN WORLD DID THE PAST ME SURVIVE THIS TORTURE!

The next 3 hours were spent playing Princess Bella Barbie doll. The next thing I know, I'm walking down a staircase in a gown that was too tight and I could hardly breathe in it. To top that off, everyone was staring at me. I mentally groaned

_Why did I talk myself into doing this. _

"Bella!" I turned in the direction of the voice to find out that it was my mothers.

"Bella honey, come here, there are a few people I want you to meet." I walked towards Renee _slowly._ When I was in reaching range, Renee pretty much dragged me and shoved me in front of her and motioned to the "people" she wanted me to meet.

"Bella, this is the King of England, King Billy Black and this is his son Prince Jacob Black." I curtsied and looked at Billy and Jacob. Surprisingly they both looked the same, except that Billy could walk and wasn't sitting in a wheelchair all day. Jacob looked the same since the last time I saw him. I still want to be friends with Jacob if he only would get around how the Cullens were filthy bloodsuckers and how they weren't safe.

"Hello." I smiled at Billy and Jacob.

"Ah! There you are Billy." I turned to see Charlie coming towards us. I felt a sharp pain in my chest knowing what I did to Charlie. I missed him so much. I mean this was the man that is my father and cared for me while I stayed in Forks. He even suffered with me through the zombie months without Edward.

"How are you Billy?"

"I'm fine Charlie, how are you my old friend?"

"Never Better! Jacob, you have grown since the last I saw you."

"Ha! It's been a few years Charlie. He just joined the La Push Guards." **(A/N. yes, I know the name is very lame.)**

"Oh yes, the Guards, I remember you were in it as well."

_The La Push Guards, are they like the La Push Gang?! I wonder if Sam and the others are in it too._

"Ah! The Cullens have arrived!" I snapped back to reality. I scanned the room, until my eyes fell onto Edward. He was walking behind Jasper and looked so gorgeous that I think I fell in love with him all over again. When his head turned, our eyes meet and I felt a hot surge of electricity run through me like the time in science class.

"Carlisle, you finally decided to show up."

"Sorry for the wait gentleman and ladies."

"Not at all. Oh, I would like you to meet a few friends of mine. Carlisle, please meet King Billy Black and Prince Jacob Black of England."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to my wife Esme, daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my sons, Emment, Jasper, and Edward." I couldn't keep my eyes of Edward, he looked REALLY good tonight. Not that he didn't look good the other times. But something was different tonight.

"This is my wife Renee and my daughter Isabella." I curtsied. Then a idea hit me, since this Edward doesn't know me, why not have a little fun and torture him. I can get him back for all the times he made me blush and all the surprises that he gave me. I really did like some of the surprises though. Okay, time to put torture-1572-Edward-Cullen into plan.

I broke my gaze from Edward and turned back to Jacob and Billy, who I could tell weren't happy that the Cullens were here. I'm shocked they didn't jump them yet.

"Jacob."

"ugh.. yes?"

"I would like something to drink, do you want to join me?"

"I would love too." And a cocky grinned appeared on Jacob's face.

"Let's go then." We started to walk away from my parents, Billy, and the Cullens who were all in conversation. But, I could feel Edward's stare in my back.

**EPOV **

God! Bella looked stunning tonight. I can't keep my eyes off her, I just want to grab her and kiss her like crazy. I miss her touch against mine. But, she's heading off with that stupid mutt. Seeing him eye her behind her back drove me mad, and he thinks he has a chance with Bella. _My Bella. _He has no chance in hell with her and I'll prove it. I smirked to myself and excused myself from the group heading in the direction that Bella and the mangy dog went.

I followed her scent till it led me into the garden. I spotted the two of them under a tree. It looked like that dog was moving closer and closer to her while he talked. I could tell that Bella wasn't getting uncomfortable. I approached them, the dog didn't even smell me when I was right in back of him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella, in all her glory. Her hair and skin were so alive and vibrant under the moon. Her eyes danced to the light. It didn't take long for her to notice me.

"Edward." I love hearing my name coming out of her mouth.

The dog stopped talking and finally sensed my presence behind him and stiffened. I guess he understood that I had the upper hand in the situation right now, if he made one wrong move I could easy attack.

"What do you want bloodsucker." He turned around and faced me with hatred written on his face. I smirked.

"Just wanted to talk to the beautiful lady behind you." I smiled at Bella, who seemed to have almost fainted.

"She's busy, go talk to someone else." He moved to block Bella from me.

"I'll leave when the lady tells me to and I believe she hasn't."

"She wants you to leave."

"Really? Do you want me to leave mademoiselle?" I turned to Bella and smiled.

Next thing I know, Bella flung herself at me. I chuckled and hugged her back, tightening my grip on her back.

"Edward, I missed you so much." She whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too Bella." I pulled away, pulled a strand of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. She relaxed under my touch.

"Don't touch her you filthy monster." Jacob pulled us apart and threw Bella behind him. I growled.

"Let her go."

"She doesn't want to be with a bloodsucking monster like you, so leave."

"Jacob!"

"Let her go!"

"No" He grabbed Bella's wrist and tried to pull her towards him.

"Let me go Jacob!"

"No Bella, it isn't safe."

"You heard her! LET HER GO!" I would have jumped this dog if Bella wasn't so close to him.

"Dammit Jacob! LET ME THE GO!"

"IT'S NOT SAFE!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SAFE OR NOT! I WANT TO BE WITH EDWARD! SO WOULD YOU KINDLY GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

I saw hurt go across Jacob's face, but it looked like Bella didn't really care much. She was glaring at him with dark eyes.

"Bella."

"Jacob, I want to be with Edward."

"He's a bloodsucker Bella! Do you know that!?"

"First off, he is not a bloodsucker! HE has a name; his name is E-D-W-A-R-D! OKAY! EDWARD! Second, of course I know that, you think I fell in love with him without knowing what he is!?"

**PAUSE! SILENCE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You love him?"

"Yes, Jacob, I love him with all my heart and might." The dog had let go of his grip on Bella when they started arguing.

"And I love her." I pulled Bella close to me and kissed her cheek.

The dog looked between Bella and me before giving in.

"I can see that you aren't going to change your mind about loving him."

"No, I won't ever change my mind."

"I respect your decision. I guess we can only be friends then."

"I'd like that that Jacob, I always consider you a friend. Plus, I hope you find yourself a pretty werewolf girl."

"Yeah, I guess I should tell my dad and Charlie that the wedding is off."

"I could never had married my friend! It would've been gross!"

"Well Excuse Me!"

I hugged Bella and watched as she talked with Jacob. That felt weird!

"I guess I'll be going. Bye Bella, Edward."

"Goodbye Jacob."

We smiled and nodded and he was off. When I was sure Bella and I were alone, I turned her around and kissed her. I heard her gasp and I pulled her closer, never wanting the feeling of her lips against mine to leave. Unintentionally, I pushed her against the tree and held her hands above her head with one hand and the other hand resting on her hip. I kissed her with more and more passion the longer our lips touched. I started to nibble against her bottom lip and she moaned into my mouth. I then pushed my tongue into her mouth to explore it. After a minute or two, I stopped and pulled away, remembering that the human needs to breathe.

"Wow, what was that for?" Bella asked after we both breathed evenly now.

"That was how much I missed you and how sorry I am for what I said earlier." I pulled her to me again.

"It was just my emotions getting the better of me."

"It's okay Edward, I understand. I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes too." She smiled at me. _Breathtaking._

"Forgive me?"

"Always."

I picked my love up and spun her around under the moonlight. I felt so free and light with her in my arms. Bella giggled in my arms as I went faster. When I finally set her down, she looked up at me. I dropped my head, so our foreheads touched and looked into each others eyes.

"Edward?"

"hmm.."

"It's twilight." I chuckled, glad to have my angel back in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Longest chapter in the whole story, I think.**

**If you guys are wondering why Jacob agreed so easily to the whole Bella >loves >Edward thing, it's cause I don't want to hastle with the whole Jacob >Bella >no >friends thing. Plus, I'm thinking of using Jacob as a ally in the later chapters (minor spoiler . )**

**Tell me what you think of it. I have a feeling this fanfic might go over at least 30 chapters. It's gonna be in the 30-35 range, I think. We'll know when the fanfic is done (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Arguing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Except Aimme, Pauline, and Travis.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

I was in total bliss, I had Edward back and I was back in his safe arms again. I wish this moment would last forever.

"Bella."

"Hm…"

"I think we should head back now, Charlie and the others would start to get suspicious." _Ahh! That ended fast._

"They can wait a little longer. I want to cuddle more Edward."

Edward laughed, "Silly Bella."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!" I cringed hearing my name called. _What does Charlie want now?_

I turned around, waiting for my father's death glare, but I found that it was Billy who was looking at me with a rage in his eyes.

"Billy." I sucked in a breathe.

"Bella, get away from him, he's a filthy bloodsucker." Edward pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_That's the second time tonight. When is this going to end?!_

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"You disgraceful child! I gave you an order, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!"

That's it! Billy is pissing me off.

"Excuse me. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND FAR FROM IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME DISGRACEFUL OR ORDER ME AROUND. I DON'T GIVE SHIT IF YOU ARE THE KING OF ENGLAND, RIGHT NOW YOU ARE IN FRANCE! SO GET USE TO IT! AND EDWARD IS NOT A MONSTER; I BELIEVE THE MONSTER RIGHT NOW IS **YOU**!"

Billy didn't say anything, only look at me with pure anger and hatred.

_Ha! That shut up the old fart!_

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Renee and Charlie walked out from the ball now, followed by Jacob and the Cullen family. Everyone else was still inside the ballroom having a blast, not known to them that there was a confrontation right in front of them.

"I'll tell you what she's doing, she was cheating on Jacob with that disgusting lowlife leech over there."

"I was not cheating! Jacob and I agreed that we would not get married! Therefore, separating any ties that holds us down."

"Jacob is this true?" Everyone turned to Jacob.

"Yes dad, it is."

"Why would you agree to that!?"

"Because, I'm not going to force Bella into marrying me if she doesn't love me! That is not right! She loves the Cullen boy and will be happy with him."

Everyone stared at awed, dumbstruck, and surprised at Jacob. Jacob turned to me and Edward and smiled.

"No! Bella is getting married to you! Whether she likes it or not!"

"NO, I won't! Please dad, I don't want to be forced to marry Jacob! I love Edward!" I looked to my father now.

He had a look of concern and confusion written on his face. After a minute of thinking, he finally spoke.

"Is this really who you want to be with Bella?" Pointed at Edward, who smiled at Charlie.

I let out a breathe and smiled, "Yes dad, Edward is really who I want to be with. I love him with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine living without him." I looked up to Edward and he planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Me too Bella."

"I guess there's no helping it then. We'll have to cancel your engagement to Jacob and tell all the guests that the wedding is off."

_Oh_

_My_

_God_

_He actually approved! HE APPROVED! YAY!(HAPPY DANCES IN MIND) _

"Charlie you can't be serious? He's a vampire for Christ sake!"

_Billy that asshole! Ruining the moment! _

"There's no helping it Billy, I'm sorry, but I want to see Bella happy. I can see that Edward makes her happy."

It looked like Billy was going to faint, he looked so pale and shocked. I just noticed that Jacob was next to him patting him, as if trying to calm him down. The Cullens, who have been quiet this whole time, looked between Billy and Edward and myself.

"I understand Charlie, but you do know this means war." Billy had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Can't we talk about this Billy, I know that there is no mean for a war."

"Yes, I agree with Charlie here, we can talk about this in a civilized manner." Carlisle jumped in. Billy shot a glare to Carlisle and turned back to Charlie.

"You best prepare yourself Charlie." With that said he stormed off with Jacob behind him, giving everyone a sad look. There was a moment of silence before the screaming came.

"Oh my God Bella!" Renee dove at me.

"Argh!" She slammed into me and I slammed into Edward, seeing as he still had his arms around me. Lucky for us, Edward had a stone-cold, solid chest that balanced us.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, you found love! To tell you the truth I couldn't see you getting married to Jacob, he seemed to young for you."

_Oh God, my mother just called me old!_

"Renee sweetheart, give her some room." Charlie urged her to follow him and they left the room. Leaving me, Edward, and the Cullens (of this time)

Then three shrieks could be heard. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice was the first to crash into me, along with a laughing Edward. I shot him a glare.

"Bella! It's so great to meet you! I was hoping that my brother found someone and he found you! How did you two meet!?" She was so much like the present time Alice that it was scary.

"um… we met by…" I looked to Edward for help.

"I met Bella when we first arrived into town."

"But that was only 2 weeks ago."

"Yes well, I guess love develops fast." Edward kissed my cheek.

"How cute!" Alice flung herself at me again.

"Alice… I need to breathe."

"How did you know my name?"

"uh.. Edward told me all about his family." I smiled innocently. I hated lying to the Cullens, but I guess they can't find out about the future us. After Alice was pulled off me, the rest of the family took their turns talking to us.

"Bella needs her sleep, so let's end the questioning here today." Edward jumped in when he noticed that my eyes were beginning to drop from all the heavy questions.

"Aw, fine. But, I get to take Bella into town tomorrow and shop!" I groaned.

_Alice hasn't changed._

"Deal."


	20. Seeing Things

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Seeing things

I sat on the bed watching Bella sleep. She looked so content and peaceful.

"Edward…"

I looked down to my sleeping angel.

"Edward…"

Bella turned over, and was now facing me.

"I love you… Edward…"

I chuckled at her unconscious remark.

"and I love you Bella." I stroked her cheek feeling the warmth that laid under her skin. Bella clung onto my shirt.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to find myself facing a stone-cold chest. I looked to see Edward gazing at me.

"morning." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"how was your sleep?"

"peaceful."

We stayed in bed for awhile, neither one of us wanting to get up. I snuggled closer to Edward, never wanting this to end.

"BELLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!!!!" And then sadly, it ended.

"Bella, there you are! Get up! You can't stay in bed all day. We have to go to town and get new dresses."

"Can't I stay in bed a little while longer Alice."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"The stores open in an hour! We have to go NOW!"

I made a mental note to kill Edward later, I hate shopping with Alice.

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" I was physically dragged out of bed and shoved into the bathroom by Alice.

Thanks to vampire speed, Alice and I were in the carriage and off to town.

"We're going to have so much fun today! I heard there was this new silk that was imported from China."

The carriage stopped and the horror began. The town was bigger than I thought! Alice took me to every single shop, shoving dress after dress in my face.

"ugh... where do I change?"

"behind the curtain mademoiselle."

I went behind the curtain and changed into the dress. It was difficult to put on the dress. For one, the dress had a corset that went with it, so I had to put that on first, which left me barelty enough room to breathe. Second, I found the dress had so many strings attached to it. I had to pull this string first than the next for it to be completely fasten. After 10 painful minutes, I stepped out.

"Oh My God Bella! It fits perfectly on you!"

"Are you serious Alice! I can barely breathe in this, not to mention walk."

"Be a sport! It looks good on you. Excuse me, how much is the dress?"

"It's 574 Franc." The clerk lady told us. **(A/N. I think Franc is what money in France is called.)**

"We'll take it!"

"Argh." I shoke my head and went back to change.

The rest of the day was basically the same. I am now walking towards the next shop with at least 5 bags in each hand with Alice holding at least 6 in each hand. We were about to turn the corner when Alice stopped all of a sudden.

* * *

**APOV**

_"EDWARD!!!!" Bella was held captive by a tall man behind her._

_"Hello Edward." The mysterious man said._

_Edward snarled._

_"Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Holding a knife to Bella's neck, he cut her alittle and blood oozed out. _

_Edward held his breathe._

_"mhmm" He licked her blood and bared his fangs._

_"Edward..." Bella whimpered._

_"Can't wait to make her mine."_

_"Don't touch her!" _

I came back to reality. I have to tell Edward.

"Bella we're leaving."

* * *

**BPOV**

_YES! We're leaving! THANK YOU GOD!_

I happily followed Alice to the carriage, but stopped when I thought I saw a pair of blood-shot eyes in the trees.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something in the trees."

Alice froze and looked towards the trees.

"Alice?"

"Bella get in the carriage now."

"Why Alice?"

"Just do it Bella!" The harshness in Alice's voice made me run into the carriage.

After a few minutes of careful investigation, Alice hopped into the carriage.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"okay."

The ride back was quiet and tense. Alice started rubbing her temples half-way through the ride and would sneak glances at me every now and then. We arrived back just before sundown and was greeted by Travis, who took out bags to our rooms.

"Bella."

"yes."

"sorry about before."

I smiled," It's okay, I forgive you Alice."

Alice nodded, then took off. Leaving me wondering.

_What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys, sorry that I made you guys wait for the next chapter. I'm currently on vacation at my aunt's and her computer has some sort of virus. So I don't know when I can access the internet. It's very frustrating! But, I just have another month here. I'll continue to update while at my aunt's. I probably update 1-2 every week or so. . **


	21. Trust

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Trust

**APOV**

"Edward!"

"Yes Alice?"

"I had a vision!"

Edward instantly stood up and walked towards me.

"Is it about Bella?" I nodded.

"Good or bad?"

"Bad"

"Show me"

I replayed the vision in my head.

_"EDWARD!!!!" Bella was held captive by a tall man behind her._

_"Hello Edward." The mysterious man said._

_Edward snarled._

_"Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Holding a knife to Bella's neck, he cut her alittle and blood oozed out._

_Edward held his breathe._

_"mhmm" He licked her blood and bared his fangs._

_"Edward..." Bella whimpered._

_"Can't wait to make her mine."_

_"Don't touch her!"_

I came back and looked at Edward. His eyes were black and he fisted his hand.

"When is this going to happen?"

"I dunno..."

Edward turned away and started pacing back and forth in his room. After a few minutes of pacing, he finally talked.

"Tell Carlisle about your vision, hopefully he can figure out who the man is and when the vision is going to take place." I nodded.

"What about you?" Edward's head snapped up and he glared at me so harshly, that I had to take a few steps back.

"I'm going to stay by Bella's side, and keep her from harm. That bastard won't get one fucking foot near her."

I nodded and left.

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

_What was with Alice? One minute she's all for shopping and the next she's pushing me into the carriage. Did she get a vision? Maybe she got sick of shopping. (thinking moment) Naw, that would never happen. Alice loves shopping. I wonder what's the matter._

I was taken out of my thoughts when I bumped into somebody and landed on my butt.

"Ow! Watch were your going!" I looked up, and was met by a pair of topaz eyes. I gasped when I was pulled off the ground and into the arms of my favorite vampire.

"I missed you." I could feel his breathe on my ear.

"I missed you too."

"How was shopping?"

"Torture! Don't ever make me shop in town again! On second thought, don't ever make me shop with Alice again!" I pulled away from Edward and glared into his beautiful eyes.

_Oh God, there so addictive! _

I could feel myself getting lost in his dreamy eyes.

_NO BELLA! Your mad at him! MAD_

I glared harder, which seemed to be amusing Edward more than it was hurting him. After a minute, it was getting pointless because I could see the corners of Edward's lip raise up.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess so... But, don't think I'll go easy on you next time!" I pointed m finger at him.

He pulled my finger away and leaned forward.

"Your adorable Bella."

"I wasn't tr..."

Edward's lip crashed down on mine. He pushed my agaisnt the wall and started planting light kisses on my face, down to my neck. I tried to speak, however my voice was caught in my throat. I could actually feel Edward smirk against my skin! What a cocky vampire! He started to move his mouth back over mine and begged for an opening. I happily gave in and moaned into the kiss when he started to explore my mouth with his tongue. I was about to move my tongue but he pulled away, leaving us panting for air.

"Am I forgiven now?"

I looked up at his smirking face.

"Fine, you're forgiven!"

"Good, Let's go!" Edward pulled me off the wall and started walking down the hall. As we pasted Jasper, Edward said hello and I smiled at him. Suddenly I remember Alice and how strange she was acting. As soon as we were out of vampire hearing range,

"ugh.. Edward..."

"Yes"

"well..."

Edward stopped and turned around.

"What is it Bella?"

"um... It's about Alice..."

Edward's face went stone-cold.

"What about Alice?"

"Well, when we were shopping in town today, she started to act strange. One minute she was pulling me from store to store buying me outfits. Then the next, she gets all tense and edgy. I think she had a vision, and I don't think it was a good one. Did she talk to you about it Edward?"

I looked at Edward's face and saw that his eyes were black and held anger in them.

"Edward...?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Alice had a vision and she told me about it."

"Does it concern me."

"..."

I got my answer.

"Tell me about it."

"..."

"Just tell me Edward. I want to know what's going on. You can't keep me out of the loop for long. If you won't tell me then I'll just go to Alice or Carlisle."

"Bella, trust me. It's best that you don't know."

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because you don't love or trust me enough?!"

Edward's face softened.

"Bella, don't ever say I don't love you enough, that is a lie. It's not that I don't trust you Bella. I'm doing this to protect you."

Edward's eyes looked into mine for understanding. I looked away, not wanting his topaz eyes to cloud my mind.

"You can't feel protected if the person protecting you doesn't trust you." **(A/N. Tell me if that makes sense to you? I just had a urge to put that down.) **I started walking away from Edward, feeling hurt that he can't even tell me what's going on.

* * *

**TA DA! There it is! Another chapter! Stay tuned for updates!**


	22. Stars

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Stars**

**EPOV**

_Did that really just happen? Did Bella just walk away from me?_

I looked in the direction that Bella went. I was about to get up and run after her but, my thoughts interrupted me.

_What if she doesn't love me anymore? _

_She probably hates me for not trusting her._

_I can't blame her, I hate myself for this._

_I just can't endanger her life like that._

_She's the most important person to me, I can't lose her like that. I WON'T lose her like that._

_I'm going to protect her at all costs._

"Edward?" I turned around and found Esme staring at me curiously.

"What happened dear?"

I looked down in shame.

"Does it have to do with Bella?"

I grimaced.

"Oh Edward. What happened? Is it about Alice's vision?"

My head snapped up. I guess Alice or Carlisle must have told Esme. She cares for Bella like a daughter even in 1572.

"Your going to have to tell her Edward."

"NO! If I tell her she could get killed!"

"She has a right to know."

"What if something happens? I can't lose her, I wouldn't be able to live through it."

"We'll be there to protect her and if something does happen to Bella, we'll get her back."

I thought about it for awhile.

_Esme's right. Bella does have a right to know. _

I looked to Esme and nodded.

"Go find her Edward."

* * *

**BPOV**

I made my way back to the garden where my mother and I had lunch earlier. I find it very calming, just like our meadow.

_our_

I fell to the ground and cried my eyes out.

_Why can't you trust me Edward!!_

I cried for a good 5 minutes and laid on my back staring up at the stars above me. I found one that looked like the big dipper, laughing to myself, I wonder what else I could find. In the end I only found the big dipper. I was about to get up when I heard a noise behind me,

"Bella..."

"Go away Edward."

"Bella please let me explain."

"Explain what? How you don't trust me?"

Edward appeared in front of me with a look of sadness and hurt on his face.

"Let me explain Bella."

"Start explaining."

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm scared that I might lose you. What if when I tell you, something worse happens? I can't bare to lose you, not again."

"You won't lose me Edward. I'll be with you always..." I leaned in and kissed Edward gently and smiled.

"forever..."

Edward gave me a sad smile in return.

"such a persistant lamb."

"stubborn lion."

"clumsy lamb."

"egotistic lion."

"you know it" Edward winked.

I cracked up with that. I managed to get off the ground while laughing and not falling at all. Edward was right behind me, holding me by my waist.

"Beautiful isn't it." Looking up at the sky and back to Edward.

"I know something that's more beautiful."

I blushed and tried to wiggle out of Edward's grasp. I was so occupied with trying to break free that I stepped over a rock and fell forward, pulling Edward with me. I waited for the pain but was met with a stone-cold chest.

"You can't go one day without falling can you Bella." There goes the blush again.

Somehow, I managed to land on top of Edward, with him beneath me.

"Thanks." I was about to get up when two strong arms pulled me back down.

"Not yet, I like this."

I leaned into Edward's body and set one of my hands on his chest, while the other stroked his face. Taking in every curve and texture of his skin, not letting anything go to waste. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed and smiled. Three in a row, good going Bella. I turned my attention back to the stars, letting my face cool down. This would be recorded as one of my favorite moments with Edward. Lying in the garden and watching the stars, I could do this forever if only Edward would change me. I wonder if he will change me when this is all over.

"Oh my god!" I lost all my concentration and looked up into the sky.

"Did you see that Edward! A meteor! I saw a meteor!" Suddenly a whole bunch of meteors starting shooting across the sky. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"make a wish Bella."

I closed my eyes like a kid and thought about what I wanted.

_I wish to be with Edward forever._

I opened my eyes just in time to see the last meteor pass.

"Done." I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"What you wish for?" I asked.

"If I tell you, then it won't come true." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Awww, please."

I pouted.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you wished for?"

Edward leaned up and touched his forehead to mine. I pretened to be thinking.

"No, you first."

"Why Bella, it's always ladies first."

"But, I asked first!"

Edward laughed.

"Ladies first."

"But I asked first!"

"But, I'm a gentleman and gentleman always let's the ladies go first."

"Fine! Don't tell me." I stood up and started to walk away when Edward slid his hands around me and stopped me.

"Let go."

"never."

After struggling for a whole 3 minutes, I got exhausted. So I just let Edward hold me.

"nothing..."

I looked up at Edward with a confused expression.

"I wished for nothing."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because..." He leaned down to my neck and kissed it.

"I already have everything that I could ever wish for."

I couldn't hold back my smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know some of you want Edward to change Bella. Don't worry, Im going to make Edward change Bella in the later chapters. It's all part of the plan wink wink **


	23. The Clearing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Clearing**

It's been a whole week since I had a converstation with Alice. I would see her briefly in the hallway or try to talk to her, but she just smile and walk away. I tried asking Edward about it, he just said that she was busy with something. Plus, I didn't really want to push Edward to tell me what's with Alice. So for the whole week, I did nothing but hang out with Edward basically. Not that I'm complaining, being with Edward almost 24/7 is great. But, I miss my girl time with Alice, where we would talk about stupid stuff and talk about all the stuff that Edward or Jasper does to piss us off. Then, the boys would march into the room talking about how they don't do this or that. Ah, the good times. Now, here I am sitting on my bed waiting for Edward to get back with my breakfast, because god forbid that I take one step out my door without Edward by my side, something terrible will happen. Edward has been really protective of me this whole week, must have something to do with Alice's vision. I mean I love Edward and everything, I can only take so much though.

"Breakfast mademoiselle." Edward came walking back with a tray full of food in his hand.

"Aw, what a gentleman."

He set the tray down in front of me and lifted the cover. I found a weridly shaped croissant, butter, and I think jam on the plate.

"What is it?" I started to poke at the piece of dough on my plate.

"It's croissant, butter, and jam."

_HA! I was right._

"That's a croissant?"

"Yes, that's a croissant."

"But, it looks funny."

"Bella, the croissants in this time are different from ours. So, be a good girl and eat the werid shaped croissant. Trust me, it's good."

"Okay." I took the _croissant _and took a bit of it. Strange enough, Edward was right. I put a little butter on top and it tasted better. I smiled to myself as I ate the heavenly bread. All of a sudden, Edward started laughing.

"What?"

"Told you it tasted good." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, whatever." I took another bite of the croissant. Then I just remembered.

"Edward..."

"Yes.."

"How did you know the croissant tasted good, I mean you haven't eaten in over a century."

"When I went to the kitchen to get the croissant, there was a maid that was eating it."

"You read her mind didn't you."

"Maybe." Edward leaned forward and wiped some crumbs off my face.

By the time I finished eating, it was already late morning.

"What are we going to do today Edward?"

"It's not really sunny out, so let's go for a horseback ride."

_Oh God._

I could tell Edward was reading my facial expressions.

"Can't we do something else?" Truthfully, I was horrified of the idea that I had to ride on a horse.

"Nope, we're going horseback riding." I could hear the amusement in Edward's voice and I groaned.

By the time we were at the stables, the horses were already set up for us. One was brown with a strip of white from it's mane down to it's stomach. The other one was a radiant white stallion. I noticed that the horses didn't have saddles on them. I gave Edward a suspicious look. He just gave me a crooked smile.

"We're going natural Bella, the saddles just slow the horses down." I nodded in understandment.

We approached the horses, thankfully they weren't spooked so they didn't kick or anything. They were actually very friendly. Edward helped me on the brown and white horse as he got on the white one. I couldn't help but gawk at Edward on the white stallion, he looked so _hot!!! _Edward caught me staring at me, he gave me a crooked smile and leaned in to my ear.

"You look more ravishing." I blushed and Edward pulled away.

"Ready?"

_I forgot..._

"um... I don't know how to ride a horse."

"Silly Bella, I'll teach you. First hold onto a rein in each hand. If you lose them, then you lose control of the horse. Second, to make the horse walk, just put pressure on both sides of the horse with your feet and legs and they'll move. You might want to start out as a walk since it's your first time, when can go faster later." I nodded and took everything in. I looked to Edward again, signaling that I was ready.

"Let's go." Edward started off and I followed suit.

_This is easier than I thought. Uh oh, there's a corner, how do I turn?!_

"Edward, how do I turn?"

"If you want to turn left, pull on the left rein with your left hand and put pressure on the left side of the horse. Same thing with turning right." As we approached the turning point, I did as I was told and turned right. We walked for about 10 minutes in silence. Just letting the wind blow in my face. After a while, I relized that I had no idea where we were going.

"Hey Edward, where are we going?"

"A place."

"Care to be more detailed?"

"No, not really."

"And why not?"

"Surprise."

"Argh..." I groaned.

The rest of the way was silent and peaceful, except the nagging voice in the back of my head trying to firgure out where Edward was taking me. I took a peek at Edward, he was riding with such grace that it would make the most professional riders jealous. I took in his body outline and his pale face. Even if he was in tacky 1572 clothes, he still looked like a greek god. Edward then turned and looked me start in the eyes. I stared right back into his topaz eyes, they were so alluring and dazzling. _Stupid vampire features. _After a while I looked away, self-conscious of having a good-looking vampire looking at me. I could still feel Edward's eyes on me, you would think that I was use to it by now. That's when I noticed a clearing up ahead.

"Is that it?"

Edward only nodded and continued to stare.

_Wonder how he's guiding the horse._

We were approaching the clearing and I didn't know how to stop.

"AHH! Edward! How do I stop?!"

"Pull back on both your reins." I did it the horse stopped instantly.

"You did good for your first ride Bella."

I smiled and swung my left leg over and got off the horse. Sadly, the horse was a bit taller than I thought and I fell on my butt when I touched the ground. I heard Edward choked back a laugh and I glared at him.

"Not funny."

"Your right, I'm sorry Bella." I glared harder because I could tell Edward was still holding back his laughter.

"Laugh all you want Mr. Graceful." I got up and wiped the dirt off my butt and walked towards a tree in the clearing. I sensed that Edward was behind me by the light crunching of leaves. I sat down under the tree and looked the other way from Edward.

"Come on Bella, talk to me." He pleaded after 5 minutes of silence.

"hmpf." I continued to stare at a very interesting patch of grass.

"I'm sorry Bella."

_Nope, won't work._

Edward sighed in frustration and I grinned.

_At least I have some kind of affect on him._

"AHHH!" I fell backward a little and hit my back agaisnt the tree because Edward suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Come on Bella."

I regained my composture and started looking around the clearing, anything to avoid eye contact with Edward.

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"mhmm.."

Edward sighed again and I grinned again. I was getting quite pleased with myself. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice Edward's hand under my chin until he yanked my face towards him.

"What the..."

I felt a pair of cold and cool lips on top of mine and I lost track of everything. The only thing I was concerned with right now was to please the owner of those lips. So, I bit down hard on his lip, causing Edward to moan and open his mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started to massage his tongue, I could tell I was the domiant one right now. But that changed, when Edward started shoving my tongue back into my mouth, giving him a entrance to my mouth and it's wonders. We both pulled away, needing air after our heavy make-out session.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"yeah.." I was still panting for breathe.

"Good. I missed hearing your voice." Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my neck.

"mhmm.."

Edward held me tightly to him until a twig cracked behind us, which caused us both to turn around.

* * *

**APOV**

I feel bad for ignoring Bella, but I can't seem to stop getting visions of that man, Bella, and Edward. They keep changing, it's like he is debating on when and where to attack. From my visions I can tell that he thoughtfully planned out everything. My most recent vision was when Edward was in Bella's room and he broke through the window and snatched Bella. I was so busy in making sure that my visions didn't come true. I would run to Edward every 2 hours, keeping him updated on the strangers plans. So far, I haven't had any visions in 6 hours. I was thankful that they stopped, they were giving me a headache.

"Jasper." I walked into the study to find him reading a book.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

"I think they went horseback riding."

Suddenly, I felt another vision coming on.

_Bella and Edward were in a clearing under a tree when the man stepped out behind them._

_"Well Hello Isabella, Edward."_

_Bella clung onto Edward and he growled in response._

_"Who are you?"_

_"No need to be testy Edward. My name is Marcel."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Isabella." _

_Edward jumped on him the next second and they were wrestling on the ground, Bella was crying and screaming._

I broke out of my trance and panicked.

"Jasper!!"

"What is it Alice?" Jasper tried to calm me down.

"Edward and Bella are being attacked! We need to help them!"

The rest of the family appeared and we left, following Bella's scent.

_Please let us make it there on time!!!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Who are you?" I grabbed onto Edward's shirt, afarid that I was going to lose him.

"No need to be testy Edward. My name is Marcel."

"What do you want?"

"Isabella." Edward lunged at him and they were fighting. I couldn't stop my tears from falling and calling out to Edward.

"Bella, Run away!"

"No... Edward..." I choked out.

"Bella, do it, Run away from here."

"NO EDWARD! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly pinned with Marcel on top of him.

"EDWARD!"

Marcel began to claw at Edward, trying to rip him apart. I looked around, trying to find something to help. I spotted a rock and threw it at Marcel. With luck, it hit his head, causing him to turn around at me and Edward to throw him off. Edward was in attack mode and Marcel was back on his feet in defense mode.

"Edward..."

Edward jumped on Marcel and started clawing and ripping at him. From where I was, it looked like Edward was doing alot of damage to Marcel. But then he threw Edward back and ran towards me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed of him, when Marcel grabbed me and started to drag me away.

"BELLA! NO!!"

"EDWARD! HELP!" I tried to get away from Marcel, but he held on tighter. I could feel the numbness in my hand already.

"Stop! Let me go!" He didn't even pay attention to me, instead he threw me on his back and started running. I looked back to see Edward chasing us and cried out for him. My image of Edward was slowly fading as Marcel ran faster.

* * *

**Marcel finally showed himself! The story is heating up now! **


	24. Revolution

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Revolution**

**EPOV**

I ran faster than I ever did in my entire life, willing my legs to go faster, to catch up to Marcel and Bella. But, I was to exhausted from the fight. I could hear the rest of the family enter the clearing as I slowly stopped and fell to the ground. I hated myself right now, if only I hadn't taken Bella on a ride, if I sensed him sooner. This is all my fault. I punched the ground in aggravation. The ground cracked beneathe me, leaving a huge crater. I could tell that my eyes were dark black again. I felt my family come out behind me, but I didn't turn to look at any of them. I just looked straight ahead where Marcel ran off with Bella.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll get her back."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and patted me. I could only nod and hope that he was right.

"Let's stop sulking and start figuring out where he took Bella."

"Edward, did Marcel tell you anything ab..."

I turned around to face Alice, but she was already deep in another vision.

* * *

**APOV**

_"Let me go!!!" _

_Bella was chained agaisnt the wall and glaring angrily at Marcel and another vampire._

_"Calm down Isabella." Marcel said._

_"Maybe we should just kill her already, she's getting on my nerves."_

_The other male vampire said._

_"We can't kill her yet, she's still needed for everything to work out."_

_"I don't see how a fucking patheic human is so usefull. The only thing their usefull for is a good meal."_

_"Yes well, we still need her."_

_"Fine, but I get first bite the minute her part is down."_

_"She's all yours after this, but help me plan this out first."_

I looked to Edward in wide-eyed fear, knowing he saw the whole thing. He growled and looked at Carlisle.

"We need to find her now!"

* * *

**BPOV**

_Oh god! Edward where are you!?_

I struggled agaisnt my binds, but it was useless. Seeing how they are made of metal and I'm to weak to even move my legs.

"What's the matter Isabella? To weak to move?"

I looked up to see the vampire that kidnapped me, _Marcel_, I glared hard at him. That only managed to make him laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll be free of those," He pointed to the chains," once we kill the Cullen coven."

"NO! Why are you doing this!? What do you want from me?"

"It's not you we want, it's those low-life Cullens. They dare call themselves vampires, mere weaklings who are too afraid to feed off their natural food source. We just want to rid the world of nuisances. We're just trying to make the world a better place."

"We?"

"Oh yes, let me introduce, Corbin."

Marcel pointed to Corbin who was busy looking at something on the table.

"We believe that us, the more dominant predator, should be the only ones allowed to live. It's only fair. Don't want small bugs getting the way of our plan."

"What plan?"

"Is it wise to tell her so much Marcel?"

"It's not a problem Corbin, I don't plan on letting her live through this."

Corbin grinned and his fangs poked through his mouth. I suddenly wished that Edward was here with me more than ever.

"Our plan Isabella," He turned back to me," is to rid this world of all those who we think is not adequate enough to abide by our code."

"So, your going to start with the Cullens."

"The Cullens are just a few in the many others that have already fallen."

"Your sick you know that! I can't believe what your trying to do! Kill your own kind!"

"They're not our own kind, if anything, they are beneath us. Not worth the respect or the time."

"You'll never get away with this. There's only two of you!"

"I can guarantee you that it will not just be us two alone, besides size doesn't matter."

I stared at Marcel in horror, not for me, but for the Cullens and who ever else might get involved.

"Just wait and see Isabella, we're going to bring new light to the world."

* * *

**EPOV**

We followed Marcel's and Bella's scent until it led us too a house, hidden deep within the woods. When I stepped to approach the house, I caught scents of another other vampire in the house.

_There is another vampire inside beside Marcel and the one from Alice's vision, Carlisle._

_I know._

_What do we do?_

_We need to enter the house with caution. I think we should disband into two groups and enter through the backdoor, the front is too obvious._

Carlise and I told the rest of the family what the plan was, hoping the other vampires weren't known to our presence. We seperated into our groups, Esme, Emment, and Rosalie, going through the windows. Carlise, Alice, and I going in through the back. Jasper was staying behind to keep watch. We would talk through thoughts, so we all had to keep our minds opened to one another.

_We're coming Bella._

Luckily, we made it in the house through the back without a sound. It amazed me that the other vampires still haven't caught us yet. Either we were really quiet, or they're toying with us. I guess there's only one way to find out.

_There's nothing upstairs Edward._

_Keep searching, she has to be around here._

We made our way into the living room.

_Did you have any visions Alice?_

_No, but I keep getting a bad feeling._

_I believe she's right Edward. We have to hurry up and find Bella before they detect us._

"I see the guests of honor have arrived."

I turned around and saw Marcel standing there, with the vampire from Alice's vision behind him.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's perfectly fine, no need to worry Edward."

I growled in response ready to jump him for taking Bella, however Carlise was holding me back.

"You must be Carlisle Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Marcel extended his hand to shake with Carlisle's, but got nothing.

"Where is Bella?"

"Like I said she is safe and sound."

"We would like you to return her to us, before things get nasty." All three of us, got in attack position.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Then Esme, Rosalie, and Emment came down the stairs being followed by a red haired vampire.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to your family, **_yet_**."

_Bastard, I'm going to enjoy kicking the shit out of him._

_Carlisle beware, this vampire has the power of telekinesis. She cornered us and threw us agaisnt the wall._

_Edward, that's the vampire from my vision._

_I know._

_What do we do Carlisle?_

_We need to develop a new plan. _

"Marcel, they're commiuncating through their minds."

"I see, I would like you to stop that, or else someone might end up hurt."

All of a sudden, I couldn't talk to the rest of the family anymore. I looked around in confusion and noticed the same look on everyone's faces.

"Corbin here, has the power to sense a vampires power, when their using it, and he can stop you from using your power."

I snarled at the asshole, and he only smiled in happiness.

"Where's Bella?"

"Patience Edward."

"Shut up you fucking asshole, where is she!!"

I got down into attack position again, ready to finish our earlier battle. Corbin leaped in front of Marcel in defensive position. It was all down to who would make the first move now. We circled around the living room floor, each of us ready to pounce. Marcel seemed to be enjoying the show and I could tell Carlisle was trying to figure out a plan.

"You know.."

I turned my attention back to Corbin.

"that little human of your's has a nice smell, can't wait to see what she tastes like."

I felt the animal in me break through me, and jumped on top of Corbin. Carlisle ran to grab Marcel and I saw Alice fly at the red-head. Esme went to help Carlisle, Rosalie to Alice, and Emment to me. We were all in our own little battle. Corbin and Marcel proved to be stronger opponents then we thought, the red- head already went down, so Rosalie went to help Carlisle and Esme, while Alice went to get Jasper. Emment had Corbin in a death grip, while I was punching him. The next thing I know, Corbin was free and jumped on me, Emment was knocked over and it was just Corbin and myself now. We stared into each others black eyes, again waiting for the moment.

"Corbin! Time to leave! Grab the girl!" Marcel ordered.

Corbin took off and I followed him, he went down to the basement where I saw him yank the chains off Bella and head for the window.

"BELLA!"

I cried out for her.

"EDWARD! HELP!"

"I'M COMING!"

I grabbed onto to Corbin's shirt pulling him away from the window. I wasn't excepting what happened next, Corbin flung Bella out the window and glass shattered everywhere. Lost in the moment, Corbin was free and dashed off. I rushed to the window to see what happened to Bella. I saw her unconscious and on Corbin's back before he took off running.

_That bastard doesn't know who he's messing with._

I took off after them, this time making sure that I wouldn't lose Bella. Corbin was a few feet in front of me, I guess he sensed me coming because he picked up his pace. I saw Bella stir as the wind blew in her face.

"Try and catch me Edward."

I growled, _It's on now. _I quickened my pace and was gaining on the pair fast. We ran into a forsaken part of the woods and Corbin put Bella on the ground, who was wide awake with fear in her eyes and tears on her cheek.

"EDWARD!!!!" Bella tried to break free of Corbin's hold, but he yanked her back. Then, something amazing happened in front of my eyes. Corbin transfomed into Marcel. Marcel was now standing in front of me holding Bella.

"Hello Edward."

I snarled at him. _It doesn't matter who he is, as long as he dies and I get Bella back._

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marcel took a knife from his pocket and cut Bella's neck alittle. I stiffened and stopped all air flow withing my lungs.

_SHIT! This is just like Alice's vision!_

"mhmm"

"Edward..."

_I know you can hear me Edward, her blood is so inviting and addictive..._

"Can't wait to make her mine." Voicing his thoughts.

"Don't touch her!"

Marcel just smirked and went down for another taste of Bella's blood. The monster deep within me growled.

"Who are you?"

"You already know who I am Edward."

"No, I thought you were Corbin and now your Marcel. Who are you?"

"good point. I guess it's time to come clean. My name is not Marcel, it's Dartagnan, and this is not my true form either." Dartagnan, shifted from Marcel into a man with black hair reaching all the way down to his lower back. His eyes, if possible, grew more red and his nails grew longer.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just to rid this planet of all it's unworthy inhabitants. You see, I'm looking forward to the future. A future where vampires shall rule over this world and the pathetic humans, living by my code."

"Your code?"

"Simple really, in the near future all vampires, that I find worthy, will rule with me or under me. In return, I only ask they abide by my laws and subject to me at all times. My laws are simple first, I will be the one to past judgement on all vampires, deciding if they can live up to my standards. Second, I will be king of this Earth and no one is to object to that. Every vampire that is beside me or under me, must look up to me. Third, all humans will serve us day and night. Submitting to all of our needs, be it dinner or pleasure."

"What will happen to those you find unworthy?"

"Easy, they will be killed along with all who don't obey me, and any human that those not play his/her part in the revolution."

_He is one disgusting dirtbag._

"Edward..."

I looked to Bella with sadness in my eyes.

"Get out of here, he wants to kill you and your family. Leave."

"No Bella, we can handle ourselves. Don't worry."

"How touching. The last moments you two will share together."

"You bastard."

Dartagnan only chuckled and lowered his face to Bella's neck.

"Any last requests?"

"Edward..."

"NO! BELLA!"

I ran towards Dartagnan and Bella, but it was too late. He bit down on her neck before I could stop him. He removed his fangs and dropped Bella to the ground.

"See you soon Edward." With that said he was gone.

"No No NO! Bella! NO!" I picked her up and cradled her agaisnt my chest.

"It's okay Edward. I wanted this..."

"Not like this, never like this."

My angel tried to smile at me before she screamed from the immense pain of the beginning of the transformation. I could only hold her and rock her back and forth. I heard my family approaching.

"Edward..."

I looked down.

"We'll be together soon...I ...lo...ve.. yo..u" She screamed again and blacked out. I could only cry silently as I watched her.

* * *

**The transformation begins! Let's see what happens.**


	25. The Change

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Change**

The pain coursing through my body was unbearable. It was like the venom was taunting me, seeing when I would give in and just let it end. No! I can't give in, I have to go through with this, for Edward. I would be one of them, a vampire. Living in eternal youth with Edward by my side is all I need. I would not let this get in the way, I'm determined to complete the transformation. Another wave of agony swept through my body, starting from my toes and moving it's way up to my skull. The venom would move slowly through me, making sure that every single muscle and bone in my body was feeling the pain. The pain of having my body fluids drained and having all my organs shut down and die. I could hear the blood inside me slowly evaporating, leaving nothing to stop the venoms destructive path. Again, another wave of pain hit me, this one stronger than the others before.

"EDWARD!"

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay. I'm right here."

I whimpered, the pain was to much to move or speak. The surge of pain never stopped, this time it started from the punctured holes on my neck, moving it's way all the way to my rib cage. There, the virus would press down or squeeze has hard as it could down, I screamed.

"oh..g..od.."

"Shhh, Bella.."

"it hurts so much."

"I know Bella, I know. Just 2 1/2 more days, then it'll be over."

Part of me was happy that half of the first day was almost over, but the other part was fearful of the pain that would hit my body in the next 48 hours.

The second day, I was unaware of when the fire started. I just know the moment I woke up, it was there waiting for me. The pain from the first day was now paired with the burning sensation of fire. The fire would travel through my body, following the path that the venom left. Making sure that every single drop of blood was gone in my body. Today, the duo would start with the killing my inner organs. Shutting down my kidneys, muscles, veins, stomach, etc... They left only the heart beating, saving it for the third day. The last 24 hours of my transformation.

Finally, the last day of the metamorphosis. Everything in my body is now dead. No more blood in my veins, no more working body parts. Except my heart, the beating organ. The cut that Dartagnan inflicted on me, was now healed. The fire and pain would slowly play with my heart. Stopping a few moments from the damage and then starting again. Pushing my heart as far as it would go before it stopped beating. This was the most painful part of the whole process. I felt the pain squeeze down on my heart this time, hard.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Bella, it's almost over, just a few more hours. Then it's all over."

"EDWARD!"

"Don't give up now Bella, your almost there."

I felt Edward give my hand a nudge and that gave me the strength I needed to finish this. The combination of the two forces joined together for the last battle in killing me, killing my heart. They squeezed and pressed down on it, tired of the game and wanting the prize. The pain from this simple movement seemed longer than the previous 2 days of agony. At last, m heart gave up and stopped beating, causing me to scream for the last time.

"IT STOPPED! AHHHHHHHHH"

"It's done Bella, it's okay now sweetie."

Just like Edward said, the pain and fire vanished. As if they were never there. I stayed still for a few minutes, to see if this was a illusion. If the pain would come back any minute now, for another round. After I was sure it ended, I started to open my eyes. My vision was more acute and I could smell and hear things more sharper. I got up in sitting position, unaware of my agility. I scanned the room with my new vision, I saw Edward on the other side of bed with his face in his hands. I moved from my side of the bed to his without a single sound.

_Hm... I could get use to that._

"Edward..."

He didn't even look at me, he just lunged at me and hugged me with all his might, pushing me to the ground. I placed my hand on his back and ran circles around his back.

"Bella.."

"It's okay Edward. It's over now."

"This is my fault."

"No it isn't. Don't blame yourself."

I ran my hands from his back up to his hair.

"If only I..."

"Shh, it's okay Edward. I'm fine and I'm here with you."

"Bella..."

Edward hugged me tighter, and we stayed like that, in each others embrace.

* * *

**WOOT! I finished the transformation! I'm quite happy with this chapter. I think I went overboard with the details, but oh well. I just wanted to finish this chapter and get my thoughts on Bella's change out of the way. I had to do some researching on the "painful change" so I went to twilight lexicon. You guys can find more info there about the change, characters, plot, etc.. I found some pretty useful info from the site too (; I hope you guys like the chappy. Please review !**


	26. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Moment of truth**

Edward and I stayed like that until Alice came to find us.

"BELLLLAA!!!"

"ALICE!"

She pryed me away from Edward and gave me a death hug. I laughed and hugged her back. It felt good to have my best friend back.

"I'm so glad your finally awake! It was horrible listening to you scream. I swear I think even Rosalie would have pulled all her hair out."

"Bella."

I turned and the rest of the family was standing in the doorway. Each one of them came up and gave me a hug. I felt welcomed and loved. Then I remembered what happened before the change.

"um.. where am I?"

"You're in our cottage in the country. We had to move you some where secluded so no one would here your screams. Don't worry, I already alerted your parents that you would be staying with us for a few weeks."

"oh. do they know that I was changed?"

"No, they don't know. We'll leave that for you to tell them."

Edward moved me over to the bed and sat me down on it with him next to me.

"Bella, I think we should discuss what happened."

Edward stiffened beside me and I rubbed his arm.

"Edward?"

Edward and Carlisle stared at each other, then nodded briefly.

"Oh right, from what we know. After Edward took off after you, we were fighting Marcel and had him cornered and killed. But the odd thing is that after we killed him, his appearance changed from Marcel to Corbin."

"Yeah well, Edward and I, found out that Marcel is actually a guy named Dartagnan. I think his power is shape-shifting. He told us that he wanted to revolutionize the world. He's going to make himself king or something and make everyone follow his code."

Horror and confusion went from everyone's faces, except Carlisle's and Edward's.

"What are his codes?"

"He said that he would be the only one to _past judgment_ on vampires, he would be king and everyone must listen to him, and every human must submit to him."

"Past judgment? Judgment on what?"

"Dartagnan wants a new world where only vampires that he believes can abide by his codes should live. If they can't live up to his beliefs, he'll kill them."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Dartagnan doesn't like it that you guys drink from animals instead of humans. He plans on killing you."

Edward squeezed my arm and I squeezed back.

"That bastard. Who gives him the right mind to think that he should be king! Plus, he has codes! What the fuck! If he wants to try and kill us, then bring it on! I've been looking for a good fight."

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Don't worry about us Bella."

I looked up and smiled at everyone, hoping that they were right. In the back of mind I still had doubt.

"Now Bella, I think we should talk to you about your appearance. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Oh right then, let's begin. You'll notice that your eyes are red, that's because of the left over blood in your body that didn't get drained away. Give it a year or less of feeding off animals and your eyes will be gold or topaz, depends on how frequently you hunt. Since you're new, you should hunt at least every week until you are use to the smell of human blood. Your eyesight and hearing has also changed, they have become more toned. You can also run at a very fast pace."

I nodded my head and took everything in. I began to wonder how much I've changed. Did I look the same? _How much have I changed?_

"Can I look at myself?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, gesturing to the bathroom with this hand. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I wanted privacy for this. I didn't want the Cullens seeing me gawking at myself or something. I looked into the mirror and was shocked with what I found. My eyes were red, just like Carlisle said. My hair looked a bit longer and shinier. My face had slimmed down a bit, so I had a pointy yet puffy chin. I looked down my body, I think my breast sized changed and I had curves around my wasit. My legs were now long and slender. I stared at myself for a good 5 minutes, it was unbelieveable that this was me. I snapped out of my trance when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella."

"Hold on."

I took one last look at myself and turned to open the door.

"Finally, I was being to think you fainted."

"heh...sorry."

"So what you think?"

Edward turned me back over to the mirror and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's unreal, I can't believe that's me! I mean I was average looking when I was human."

"Bella, you were not average looking. You were stunning."

"Sure, that's what you think."

He chuckled and kissed my neck, where he bit me.

"So, what are we doing today? Horseback riding again?"

"I think we should go hunting."

"Oh right."

We made our way downstairs hand in hand and told everyone that we were leaving to go hunting.

* * *

Edward and I got back with torn blood stained clothes. 

"How was hunting Bella?"

Emment came to greet us at the door.

"Interesting."

"We should take you out for bears. They put up more of a fight."

"mhmm."

Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"You should go take a shower, we're leaving for France in 30 minutes."

"Okay, byes."

I kissed Edward's cheek, hugged Emment, and made my way up stairs into the shower. I finally had the time to myself to think. There's a vampire that wants to be king and make everyone obey him and the Cullens are working on a way to stop him. Plus, I'm going back to my parents to tell them that I'm a vampire and will be spending the rest of my life with Edward. I shampooed my hair and washed away the extra soap clunging onto my skin. I stepped out of the shower and put on my dress. I walked into my bedroom and Edward was lying on the bed, looking up at the roof. I went over and laid on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his body.

"missed you."

"I missed you too."

We stayed in that position until Alice came to tell us it was time to leave.

"Come on."

"Coming Alice."

I slid out of Edward's grasp and made my way downstairs. Waiting for us outside were 2 carriages that would take us back to France. Emment, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme sat in the first. While, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I sat in the second. It was a 20 minute carriage ride from the country house back to the castle. The whole 20 minutes, Alice talked about how we could go shopping again and how I'm going to love eternity. Really, she didn't need to tell me that, I already knew I was going to love eternity. We pulled up alongside the castle and the my parents were waiting for us when we got out of the carriages.

"BELLA!"

Renee ran up and hugged me. I hugged back, careful of not using to much power.

"Good to have you back sweetie."

"Thanks."

I gave Charlie a brief hug and went back to stand by Edward.

"How was the country Bella? I hear that they have beautiful fields there."

"The country was relaxing."

"I see that you brought the Cullens with you."

I just nodded.

"I hope we aren't intruding King Charlie."

"Of course not Carlisle! You and your family are always welcome. Please come on in."

The rest of the Cullens followed Charlie and Renee, while Edward and I hung back and walked silently.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes, if you would have us at your table."

"Of Course, you can stay the rest of the week or longer if you wish. We have a large number of bedrooms for you to use."

"Thank you, and we won't stay to long."

* * *

Later that night, The Cullens and Bella were walking to have dinner with Charlie and Renee. 

"um.. Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"How am I suppose to eat the food?"

"It's okay Bella, just eat the food and you can barf it up later." Alice jumped in.

I must have made a disgusting face because Emment started laughing and pointing.

"AHAHAH! Did you see her face?!"

"It's okay Bella, it's not that bad. We can't taste it or anything."

"Do I have to eat it?!" I am getting grossed out by the fact that I have to barf up my dinner later.

"It's okay Bella, don't worry. It's not that bad." Jasper comforted me. I guess he can feel disgust coming off me.

The doors to the dining room opened and inside was a huge table seated for at least 15 people. I walked juxtapose to Edward, and sat down in between him and my parents. Charlie and Carlisle talked about things like how the weather was lately or how good our livestock is. Esme, Renee, Alice, and Rosalie talked about the latest fashion in town. Jasper and Emment were betting on when I would tell Charlie and Renee about my transformation. Now, that I had super hearing, I just glared at those two. I know I have to tell them sooner or later, but I would rather chose later. I couldn't just bring up the topic that while I was away with the Cullens, I got changed because of a crazy, world-domination seeking vampire. I wouldn't put that under the catergory of casual talk.

"Bella, sweetie, tell me more about the country side. Did you have fun?" I looked up from my plate, and looked at Renee. Oh crap.

"It was enjoyable."

"What did you do?"

"ugh...I went hunting."

That wasn't a lie.

"hunting? when did you start hunting Bella?"

"It was my first time."

"She has my hunting genes!" Charlie jumped into the converstation.

"She's a very good hunter."

I looked to Edward and he winked at me.

_What the hell was that wink for?!_

"How many did Bella take down?"

"She took down two wolves by herself."

"Wolves! That's amazing Bella!" I could see that Charlie was very proud of me, if only he knew how I killed the wolves.

"Yeah..."

Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie talked for awhile longer, until Charlie cleared his throat.

"So Bella, Edward says that you have something to tell me?"

I turned to glare at Edward. I wasn't ready to tell my parents I was the living dead. He just gave me a look that said now or never.

I sighed,"Um...well...while I was in the country with the Cullens..."

This is harder than I thought.

"It's okay Bella, you can tell us."

Renee smiled sweetly at me. Here it goes...

"I'm a vampire..."

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating in what like a month . I hope you can forgive me and my lazyness, I'll hopefully have another chapter up by tonight.**


	27. Happy?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Aimee, Pauline, and Travis are mine.**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Happy?  
**

Wow. It got quiet really quick, and not in a good way. I looked towards Renee and she was as white as the Cullens. She looks able to pass out any minute, that probably would've happened if someone didn't say something.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked to Charlie."

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU A VAMPIRE!?"

"Please, King Charlie, calm down. We'll explain everything."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER A VAMPIRE?!"

"It was a emergency situation. Please calm down before something happens."

Charlie just sat there, looking directly ahead. Everyone sat in cold silence, waiting for someone to speak again.

"Why..."

It was only a whisper, but with my new enhanced-vampire hearing senses, I could hear Renee perfectly.

"Why" It was louder this time. She looked up and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't break the eye contact, afraid it might hurt her feelings. Even if this is back in 1572, the Renee here is still my mother, I can't stand to put her through this much pain.

"I'm sorry mom. It was the only way."

"Please, Queen Renee. I'll explain everything to you." Renee looked away from me and towards Carlisle.

Edward held my hand and we waited for the explanation.

"Bella was kidnapped by a vampire. He told us his name was Marcel at first but it was really Dartagnan. He took Bella in hopes of killing us."

"Why would he want to kill you?"

Carlisle sighed.

"He believes this world is only worthy for vampires that drink from humans."

"This Dartagnan person wants to kill you because you and your family drink from animals?"

"Yes. Bella was kidnapped by Dartagnan and he bit her. There was nothing we could do."

Renee flashed me a look, pain. Showing me the pain she felt for thinking that the worst had happened.

"Will he be back?"

"We don't know for sure, but most likely he will. He didn't succeed in killing us the first time, why wouldn't he try a second time."

"Why can't he just leave your family alone. You haven't caused him harm."

"Dartagnan is looking to create a new world. One without animal drinkers."

"... What are you going to do?"

"We can't really say. I have not figured out Dartagnan's next plan of attack."

Now that the explanation was over, Renee and Charlie had thoughtful looks on their faces. I gave a breathe of relief, relief that it was finally over. I looked over to Edward and he was lost in deep thought as well. I could tell what ever he is thinking about it must be affecting him greatly, his eyes were darker already. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was right here. He looked over towards me and smiled the breathe taking smile. We stared into each others eyes.

"Bella..."

Sadly, I broke my connect with Edward and looked towards Charlie. He looked start at me.

"Are you happy with this lifestyle? Being a vampire?"

All eyes were on me now. I could feel Edward tense up beside me. Why did he tense up? Was he really so clueless to think that I wasn't happy being a vampire.

"Yes"

Edward turned sharply to me, I didn't care right now. I was busy studying Charlie's facial expressions.

"I see. Then... I'll just have to be happy for you."

what the hell... didn't expect that coming. I thought he was going to rant on my like how I told him Edward and I were getting married.

I blinked. Surprising.

"Renee, I'm tired. Lets go to bed."

Renee just nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight Carlisle." Giving looks to everyone at the table, and lastly me. Charlie then turned and left the room, leaving a shocked me and 7 speechless vampires.

"OH YEAH! SEE I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Emment's voice boomed from this sit.

Rosalie slapped him to sit down. I was busy trying to comprehend what just happened, that I didn't notice Edward dragging me away from the table, out the doors, and straight towards our room. Once we got there, he slammed the door opened and threw me inside. I turned around to face him, shock and anger written all over my face.

WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM? DRAGGING ME AWAY FROM THE DINING ROOM WITHOUT EVEN A EXPLANATION! I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!

I opened my mouth to say something...

"Bella."

I closed it and glared at him.

"I know you're mad, but I just wanted to talk."

"And why couldn't we talk in the dining room? Instead, you dragged me away from your family without even telling me where the hell we were going! Edward! What is up with you!"

He sighed.

"I just wanted to know..."

"Know what?!"

I had said it much more hurtful then I meant it. Edward looked into my eyes and then looked towards the window.

"..why?"

"why what."

"..."

"Why don't you hate being a vampire. Why don't you hate being one of the immortally damned. One of the brutal, blood-sucking monsters like everyone thinks we are."

"oh Edward..."

He looked towards me now.

"I don't hate being a vampire, never."

I threw myself at him and hugged him hard. I felt his hand go up to my hair and stroke it softly.

"How can I ever hate it. You and your family have given me what I always wanted. I get to live with your family forever and love you forever."

I looked up to Edward and I saw the understanding in his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Leaning up to kiss his lips, I whispered. "Thank You."

* * *

weeee! FINALLY! I UPDATED! CLAPS ;DD I have been neglecting this story far too LONGG! I blame writers block \ 


End file.
